Miscommunication & Drama
by GuardianAngel91
Summary: What will happen when Goku misinterprets one night and past drama begins to unfold for the close knit group of friends.
1. Week From Hell

**I by no means own the rights or privileges to the DBZ Characters or their story. **

"Goku has a GF now…."

"WHAT!? How in the hell did this happen? Is he really that big of an idiot?!..." Bulma screamed over the phone. "Hello? You still there Chi Chi"

"..uh Yeah. Yeah…. I'm still here…Processing it still, really confused, hurt, shocked." Chi Chi took a large breath and let it out as some tears welled up in her face.

"I just got done having dinner with him. You know how we do sushi or something once a week and catch up etc. he told me then." Chi Chi pulled over into the gas station as everyone stared at her. She stayed in the car until everyone was gone. "Its just I..I thought. Everything he said to me. All the hints he dropped, and everything was pointed to me. How, how did he do this?! I thought it was me..." Chi Chi's voice faded as Bulma started going on about how this is impossible, she didn't know how this happened.

Chi Chi sat there as the tears in her eyes started to run down her face and she listened to Bulma rant about how she knew Goku was and idiot but not this big of an idiot.

"I swear, I am going to make sure Vegeta gives him a good ass whooping next time he sees him!"

"hey hey HEY! NO!...I do not and mean I DO NOT need anyone else knowing about this Bulma. It's already hard enough for me with my life. I know it doesn't bother you as much as it does me, but I do not need the tabloids or anyone knowing how i am in love with my best friend, neighbor, and childhood friend. 'Heartbreak for Princess Chi Chi' is going to be all over the fucking news! I already have to deal with them saying how I'm 23 and still not married and its not right and I should be married with a child already and I'm never going to find love if I haven't found it now..."

Bulma let out an irritated growl threw the phone. "Fine! but I can at least tell Vegeta to beat up Goku, I'll tell him that he was being a idiot and deserves a beating. No more no less. You know Vegeta will find any reason to start a fight with him for fun. AND that's not true!"

Chi Chi laughed at the thought of Vegeta trying to beat up Goku, it still had not happened in the years they had all known each other. Vegeta and Goku would never let the girls watch them train or spar it was weird. They would always hide that part of their life from them. Giving up Chi Chi sighed and got out of the car to gas up.

Chi Chi agreed to her justification and sat and listened to Bulma as they caught up on each other's lives from this past school semester. Both girls finally had graduated and were now working.

Bulma graduated with a engineering, physics, and math degree. The woman was a genius and didn't even have to try. She worked while going to school full time and now was working full time at her families company. Bulma was happy, busy with work, and one of the richest people on the planet with a smoking hot-tempered/body and attitude of a "boyfriend." Bulma had met Vegeta from the many adventures that Chi Chi, Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha had gone one. Apparently Goku knew him and was roommates with him but had yet to ever bring him around.

"oh my god chi the sex..." Chi Chi spit out her water she was drinking and cut Bulma off.

"god Bulma I don't want to know, I'm all for it but seriously details to a min here ugh..."

Something caught Chi Chi's eye in the sky. "Hold on, I think….I saw a person?..." She turned to look up but whatever it was, it wasn't there anymore.

"yeah yeah I'm here, keep talking." Getting back into the car she continued to listen to Bulma rant on about how irritating and amazing Vegeta was..._barf I don't know how much more I can take of this._

"Hello are you listening?!..." Bulma was saying threw the phone

"oh sorry, just ignoring every word you say….haha" chi chi laughed at Bulma's silent reaction.

"but no I am. I'm good Bulma you know everything that's been going on with me now."

Chi Chi went to school to become a nutritionist and personal trainer. Always about nature, health, and just being happy. Politics and high class was her whole life and it wasn't something she enjoyed or wanted. Chi Chi didn't need much.

Her family didn't approve of it like Bulma's family did with her, but Chi Chi's family still supported her financially as she showed up and did all her royal duties. She had more than enough to last one person a lifetime. A bank account loaded up, a house, multiple cars, bikes, a private jet, a closet that was never ending of designer everything, and a backyard that was beautiful beyond anything else. The amount of land that her house was on could rival a national park.

Her father meant everything to her but the stepmother and stepbrother she could live without. Her stepmother Lola was a gold digging bitch and her son Spike from the previous marriage was the biggest asshole on the planet, not to mention really creepy. He had crossed many lines with Chi Chi when she was still living at home in high school. He stalked her every day at school, what she was doing where she was going, and not to mention he got ragging drunk and would hit on her and try to make out with her nonstop. Bulma was the only one who knew about the creepier and what he had done to her in the past. She was so thankful to be out of the house and living her own life.

Chi Chi took a deep breath as she turned down the driveway to her house, which was an unnecessary mile long. Chi Chi couldn't complain though, that's the only thing she was thankful for. The beauty of all the nature she was surrounded by at her house. All she needed in her life was the outdoors, her bike, cat, and dog. The simple things in life made her happy.

"Bulma. This week is going to be a week from hell." Pulling into her garage Chi Chi turned off the car and dragged herself inside for the long night the she was about to have.

"I know Chi Chi. I know."


	2. Ride Away

The week dragged on like Chi Chi had predicted. It was the week from hell. She had all her certification test that she had to study for and then sit thru the extraneous hours of testing. She knew she had to do this, but Goku telling her that he had a girlfriend at the beginning of the week was just the icing on top of the cake for her. It made her unfocused and attention span horrible. She kept thinking back to all the things Goku would tell her or how he would act towards her. Especially that one night at the club a couple weeks ago…..

_"Shots shots shots! come on Bulma you know you want to!" Bulma and Chi Chi danced their way threw the crowd at the party. Making their way to the bar Chi Chi caught Goku's eyes on her. She smiled and winked at him as she turned around to the bartender demanding two more lemon drops for Bulma and herself._

_Bulma and Chi Chi were talking and laughing hysterically at Vegeta and Goku. They were standing next to each other watching the room like a war was about to happen. Stiff, arms crossed, and ignoring every girl that stopped to __gawk__at their godliness._

_"Here you go princess, these are on the house." Bulma's eyes widened and she turned to Chi Chi and grabbed her arms quickly._ _Almost jumping at the bartender, Bulma held her down. "My name is Chi Chi! NOT Princess! CHI. CHI! Does it look like I asked to be called that!"_

_"Chi Chi come on calm down...its ok he didn't know better." Chi Chi took a few deep breathes. Goku and Vegeta looked up and saw the small incounter happen and started to shove forward. Bulma kept ahold of Chi Chi and as she finally calmed down. In the mean time during all of this everyone around her had made a large circle. Now the place was quiet and the only thing that could be heard in the place was the music pounding. Goku and Vegeta made it to the edge of the crowd with a worried look on Goku's face._

_Bulma finally let go of her but didn't step away. "How about we take those shots and go back to dancing now?" she smiled trying to lighten up the situation. Chi chi dug in her purse pulled out a 100 bill and set it on the counter top. "Sorry, keep the change." Chi Chi grabbed her shot, took it, and turned around crumpling the plastic cup and throwing it on the ground._

_"Maybe we should go somewhere el.." Chi Chi threw her hand up as to say not to talk to her._

_"Don't Bulma its fine I'll just go home. I'm not in the mood anymore to be partying. You have a good night ok." Chi Chi kissed Bulma on the cheek, and turned to walk away. "You know you can stay at Capsule Corp tonight." That made Chi Chi smile and she turned back to her. "I know thank you Bulma. I'll talk to you tomorrow, text you when I get home."_

_Chi Chi turned and started to walk away "Ride Safe!" Bulma yelled and then turned around to take the shot she had forgotten about and maybe a few more now._

_Chi Chi walked across the open circle as everyone stared at her with her head held high and standing up straight with the power and confidence radiating off of her like the royal she was. "See you guys have a good night.." Chi Chi nodded at Vegeta. She tried to smile at Goku and avoid his arms before it made her want to tell him everything. She kept walking thru the crowd and out of the club. When she got to the door she saw Goku trying to follow her. ___

_Chi Chi made it outside, but the second she opened the door she was bombarded by some photographers. people kept yelling her name. Flashes from camera and __paparazzi__were yelling at Chi Chi to get her attention. Covering her eyes with her hands she started to try and get away from them. She was digging thru her purse looking for her keys while running down the block to the alley she left her bike in._

_Turning the corner she slammed into a chest and let out a yelp. "wooooh there sexy if you couldn't resist me that much, you could of just said so and I could take you somewhere instead of chasing after you." Chi Chi looked up and dropped her keys_

_"Spike what the hell are you doing here?!" chi chi took a step back cautiously and she bent down and swiped her keys back up._

_"Meeting up with you why else would I be here." Spike smiled and the gleam in his eye displayed that he was up to no good. Chi Chi shoved him into the wall and started to sprint toward her bike. She knew the photographers were not far behind either._

_Chi Chi mounted her bike and threw her helmet on right when Spike reached her bike and stood directly in front of it. "Get out of my way Spike. I don't have time to deal with you tonight."_

_"oh I think you do. I didn't get to see you tonight at the family dinner. You know you disappointed mother very badly...and hurt my feelings. I thought you wanted to see me." Spike reach down and grabbed Chi Chi's waist._

_Scared and alone Chi chi started to freak out. "She is not my mother! No, get your hands off me Spike! Get away from me!" Chi Chi tried to shove him away._

_"You know you should be with me..." a firm and large hand pulled Spike away from the Bike._

_"If a lady says no. It. Means. No." Goku stood taller and bigger than Spike staring him down. His voice held __authority. _

_Chi Chi took off her helmet and smiled lightly at Goku, __relieved __to see him there.. "Please Spike leave me alone." She got off her bike and stood in front of Spike._

_Spike shoved Goku's hand off his shoulder and stormed off out of the ally._

_Goku turned to Chi Chi hesitantly "Are...are you ok Chi Chi?" Chi Chi dropped her helmet on the ground and took two large steps quickly into Goku's embrace. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest. Goku's arms trapped her against him and he kissed her head. "I'm always here for you Chi Chi, I'll never let you get hurt you know that. You mean everything to me." Chi Chi nodded against his chest and held him tighter. "I know Goku, you do to me too..." Chi Chi pulled back and looked up at Goku confused "….by the way how did you get out here to me so quick?"_

_Pulling back Goku smiled and winked "I'm just really fast is all. Come on lets get you home safe and sound. Those photographers aren't too far behind." Chi Chi picked up her helmet and when she looked up Goku was on the bike waiting for her. With a smile larger than the world, Chi Chi put on her helmet, jumped onto the bike and wrapped her arms around Goku as he revved the engine and took off._

….

'NO I'm not going to text him back. I'll text him later when I'm able to organize my thoughts'

_'I just have to get thru this dinner with Spike and whomever this stranger is.' _Her stepmother demanded that she show up to the house for dinner Friday night because a good "suitor" her father invited, was coming and Chi Chi should come and meet him. And now Goku wanted to see her, but Chi Chi was stuck doing dinner with her family._'You don't even deserve to see me douche. ugh what am I saying. I'm in love with__…__..NO I WILL NOT THINK ABOUT THAT'_

Chi Chi was in her closet trying to pick something out to wear. Dancing to music she looked down to her cat Sweetie and dog K.O. (knock out) laying on the ground. She held up her choices. "Now, pay attention. Do I wear a dress, skirt, OR do I just wear pants and get to ride the bike over..haha" chi chi giggled at the thought of pulling up to her stepmothers place on the bike. '_She might have an stroke if she did that. I can just see her face now, haha! and father wouldn't care as she yelled at him to do something about me acting "unroyal like." '_

At that moment her doorbell rang. "COMING!" '_crap where is my robe!'_

Chi Chi rummaged threw all her clothes on the ground looking for her robe. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw K.O. sitting on something red and shinny. "you little shit give that to me!" Chi Chi grabbed her robe from K.O. laying on it. She shook it out and glared down at her dog. **DING DONG KOCK KOCK **"I'm COMING! COMING!"

Chi Chi ran thru her house to the front door tying the robe on at the same time. Opening the door Chi Chi's eyes bugged out of her head. Goku stood facing the door fidgeting. "ummmm Goku what are you doing here?..." Chi Chi held her hands close to her chest starting to feel uncomfortable in just a robe.

"Oh God Chi Chi your ok! Good!" Goku grabbed Chi Chi in a large hug lifting her off the ground. "um...Goku. Can..'t Breathe."

"oh Sorry haha..." Goku dropped Chi Chi looking down at what she was wearing. Realizing that, he scratched the back of his head like he did when he was nervous or embarrassed and tried to advert his eyes to somewhere else. "Sorry, I haven't heard from you all week and I got worried when you never called me back or texted me. Bulma hasn't heard from you all week either. Are you ok? You seemed off after dinner Sunday."

"Kakarot will you hurry up!" Vegeta's voice could he heard from the car sitting in front of the house. After Vegeta's voice, an annoying high-pitched voice of a girls could be heard. "YEAH hurry up sexy!"

Chi Chi's face dropped at the second a woman's voice could be heard, and she knew it wasn't Bulma's. Chi Chi looked up to Goku hurt beyond wanting to show him anything. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Really? Am...am I, ok?!" A large lump began to form in her throat. "No. I am not ok. I am I wreck and heartbroken." A tear escaped her eye and Goku tried to reach for Chi Chi but she slammed the door in his face. "Chi Chi!.." Goku's hand was on the door but Chi Chi locked it shut "Please tell me what's wrong..."

Running upstairs Chi Chi threw on her leather pants, a white tank top and boots. She packed her backpack with a few things and then grabbed her helmet and jacket.

Chi Chi's heart just torn into pieces earlier this week, but it was now totally and utterly shattered. Grabbing for her phone while she went to the garage she had a few called to make. She had to call her dad and tell him she had an emergency and she couldn't make it tonight but she would come over tomorrow morning. Robert the family assistant to come and take care of Sweetie and K.O. Finally, she called Bulma.

Bulma couldn't even say hello as Chi Chi ranted dramatically the second Bulma answered the phone. "He stopped by to make sure I was ok and alive and brought her with!" Wiping the tears from her face she opened the garage door. "Vegeta was even with him! He brought her with to make sure I WAS OK!? Is this world trying to kill me! I'm going to the beach house for the night if you need me. If anyone else is looking for me I want to be alone."

"HE DID WHAT! Chi Chi hold..." Chi Chi hung up the phone. She couldn't take it she couldn't talk about it. She needed time to herself.

Goku voice could be heard as he called Chi Chi's name. He was getting closer to the garage. Chi Chi walked her bike out and shut the garage door. She put the key in and started her bike. Her heart was now in her stomach, which also dropped down to. She was barely hanging on. She had to get out on her bike if she was going to survive this heartbreak. She needed to forget everything and clear her head. '_I thought he was the one. I thought I finally after all this time that someone good, true, and maybe the one.'_

"Chi Chi!" Goku ran up to her. She just noticed what he was dressed in. A suite and tie, which never happened. He was always in his jeans or sparing clothes. Goku grabbed Chi Chi's arm trying to get her to face him.

Pulling away aggressively she bent down and began to zip up her boots "Why the hell are you in a suit?..." Goku's hand floated in the air where he was touching Chi Chi "uh, well I had a dinner I had to go to. Vegeta wanted me to represent him for some stupid thing. It's not important right now though." Chi Chi just nodded at Goku

Goku looked distraught and upset "Please Chi Chi tell me what I did wrong to upset you so badly. I can't lose you, you're my best friend. You mean the world to me."

That made Chi Chi snap. "DONT SAY THAT CRAP!..." She looked up at Goku and set her helmet down on the bike. Her walls she had up were now crumpled down to the ground. "Don't say things like that unless you mean it!"

Pointing her finger at him she went off. "You know me better than any one else on this planet and better than even I know myself at times. You, my best friend, the one who I…You have no idea whats upsetting me!?" Chi Chi choked on a sob "Everything you said to me, how I was everything to you. I was your world. How you never want to see me get hurt. You wanting to protect me forever! Was that all just a lie!? or am I nothing to you?"

Wiping her eyes she looked Goku directly in the eyes "I thought for once maybe it was possible... I finally found a good guy I found someone that truly cares. Isn't chasing the title, the money, the fame, EVERYTHING! but he broke my heart!... you... I thought you gave your heart to me and I ga..ve.. my heart to you. I fell for you...I thought you were there to catch me but you weren't and I fell."

Bulmas helicopter could be heard approaching Chi Chi's house. "GREAT just fucking great and now Bulmas here!" Chi Chi threw up her hands.

Goku reached out for Chi Chi's shoulders when Bulma's voice could be heard calling for Chi Chi. Goku turned Chi Chi to face him. "I didn't lie Chi Chi, you do….I have to tell you something. Can we go somewhere so we can talk? There a lot…"

Chi Chi and Goku both looked to the side at the blue haired woman getting out of the helicopter walking towards the car that Vegeta was in yelling at him to find out where Chi Chi or Goku were.

"I can't let you go...Chi Chi I..." Chi chi ripped her hands away "No! you don't get to say anything! You broke my heart, its shattered now because of you." A ong silence passed between the two before Chi Chi spoke again. "I. Love. You Goku. I fell for you….I love you..." Something shifted in Goku's eyes at the confession.

"I have to go. Why don't you go cuddle with that Pink haired bimbo of yours. You will be happy together. I need some time by myself." Chi Chi turned away throwing her helmet on and Goku grabbed her shoulder. Chi Chi didn't try to move she was too defeated. With the depression setting in, the sadness could be heard in her voice "Let me go Goku. Please."

Chi Chi revved the Engine and burned out as she sped off to her beach house, riding away from all the pain.


	3. Details

The land was quiet and peaceful as a red Ducati swiftly made its way around the twist and turns thru the forest towards the ocean. The bike carried Chi Chi along the road with grace and stealth as the forest acted as a cover to the sky. All alone on the road, Chi Chi was able to forget about things. All that existed now was the road, Lola her bike, and herself. Finally making it around a bend onto a straight road she could see where the forest line broke and you could see sky. '_Almost home free' _Chi Chi revved the engine and popped a wheelie feeling free right now. No one to judge her, no one to tell her she couldn't do something, no obligations and expectations, and no one to put a face on for. She could feel what she was feeling and not have to lie to herself. Being on her bike helped with her broken heart and the ocean would do more once she was in the water. 

_"Chi Chi, sweetherat don't go to far!" Chi Chi turned around a smiled _

_"I promise mom, no farther than the sandbar, cross my heart, and on my crown." Chi chi held her free hand up in the air and motioned her hand to cross her heart. Her mother laughed at her as she scooped Chi Chi up into a big hug. The woman put her down and walked back to the table on the porch where she could see her dad._

_Chi Chi turned around and ran out into the water. Setting her board down she paddled out into the water._

Chi Chi came out of her daze as her front wheel hit the pavement and she sped off.

* * *

"You idiot!" Bulma smacked Goku upside the head

"OW! ok I get it I am a idiot! But Bulma I love her too!" Vegeta didn't even spare a glance at Goku "I am not saving you from her to this one Kakarot. You're on your own in this fight. I told you that you should of just ballsed up." Vegeta stood against the fence waiting to leave.

"Are you KIDDING ME!? Don't even begin to tell me. You have a Girlfriend when you are in LOVE with another woman! You have no room to talk!" Goku threw his hand up in surrender at Bulmas rage. "I thought that she had a guy that was interested in her, and she was into him too...?"

Bulma just blinked at Goku "There was a guy?... WHO?"

Goku told the story of the night at the club a couple weeks ago when he ran out to Chi Chi and found her with a guy named Spike that was all up on her a little too much so he intervened. "I thought that maybe he was someone that she was seeing and I didn't want to make things complicated. and just..yeah"

Bulma was utterly in shocked, confused, and didn't even know what to say. Bulma was breathing quickly while she was processing all the info in her head "Wait who, Spike?... Did this guy have blonde hair, about my height and kind of in shape?"

Goku scratched his head as he thought. "Now that you say that, yeah he had blonde hair, looked like he stayed in shaped and was about your height! Yeah I remember him, his power level was surprisingly a lot stronger than it should be for any normal person..." Goku started to drift off thinking about that but came right back "But yeah that was what the guy looked like. Why do you ask?"

"Goku! Don't you know anything about Chi Chi's step brother!?" Bulma had assumed with how close Chi Chi made her and Goku out to be that he had known.

"Not really. I know he's from her stepmothers previous marriage and is a big jerk. She always told me how she knew something was off and wrong with him but that's it. She doesn't really talk about him much."

"Goku that was him! Details! Haven't you ever seen a picture of him?..." Bulma became serious out of nowhere and started to talk to herself and pace back and forth. "That means he's back stalking her, I thought he finally stopped after she moved out...it's been years since she has seen him." Goku's face went from curious to worried written in his eyes.

Vegeta walked up "So whos the fucker were going to beat up?" Bulma rolled her eyes at him "Cool your jets, Prince." Something small between a smile and a smirk appeared on Vegetas face when Bulma said that.

"First things first, if he's back to stalking Chi Chi we have a major issue. We're going to have..."

"Hey did you all forget about me!" Goku's Girlfriend walked up from the car. "Goku baby can we go now. I'm bored!" she began to wine trying to get her way while holding onto Goku's arm. Goku shocked, forgot all about her after Chi Chi blew up and stood there awkwardly. He didn't know what to do or to say.

Bulma's glare was directed at her and she moved to hide behind Goku. "Oh No you.." Bulma pointed at her "are leaving and done with him. Vegeta would you mind taking her home." Vegeta looked at Bulma like he was about to yell at her as his eyebrow twitched. "Leave it to a woman to do a mans job…."

Bulma stood up straight and determined. Intimidating the girl she walked up to her "Bulma Briefs is the name. Ok here is how this is going to go, little girl. You are DONE with Goku. Broken up. Here is a capsule with a jet car. Take this and go home. We don't ever want to hear from you again."

The girl was quiet as she took the capsule that was placed in her hand and Bulma began to shove her away towards the road. "Bye hope you have a good life!" Bulma turned back around and faced Goku.

Goku let out a sigh to release all the stress and awkwardness he just felt. "oh wow thanks Bulma that cou.."

"No! your sir, are not out of the woods!" Vegeta stood by and chuckled at the scene in front of him. Bulma whipped her head around to Vegeta "Test me right now and you will be getting nothing for two months! and don't test me right now!" Vegeta grumbled and slumped back as he crossed his arms.

"Goku have you told her yet? anything..." Goku scratched his head "well, I was going to but you see things got complicated that night..."

"Ok you have to tell her you can't keep lying to her anymore."

Goku pouted to Bulma in defense "But I mean why couldn't you tell her! You know cause Vegeta told you."

"No correction, I figured it out. It's easy when he is at my place everyday eating my food and using that gravity simulator. It gets suspicious when the amount of food he eats and breaking the gravity simulator from max capacity…. I took an educated guess and he made it known to me after that, that I was correct." Goku looked over to Vegeta and he shrugged his shoulders while standing there.

"Goku." Bulma turned him to face her "...she is going to need you and Vegeta now with all your strength and speed to keep her safe if Spike is stalking her again...last time didn't end up pretty...I almost...lost her."

Goku's eyes knitted together "What happened exactly last time Bulma?" Bulma turned to walk back towards the helicopter "That is not my place to tell you that story. You need to ask her yourself. You need to go to her and tell her EVERYTHING...Come on Vegeta. You either go to her now Goku or don't ever think about going back to her again."

Bulma faced the road that Chi Chi had sped away along. "I've never seen her too hurt before. She's really strong, but this.. this is a whole new level she is on. She's shattered now…." Bulma turned to walk away.

Goku called his nimbus as he stood there with Vegeta. _'I hope kami is watching over me, this is going to be rough.'_


	4. Confessions

Parking her bike in the front she walked to the gate and locked it behind her before she slowly rolled her bike into the garage.

The house was a two story white house with blue shutters and a wooden fence around the front. A garage to match the house was on the other side of the driveway. It was separate to the house so they could store their gear somewhere. In the house downstairs held the living room with a large couch for everyone to gather on together, fireplace for those cool beach nights, a kitchen for everyone to eat and cook in, and a porch looking over the ocean. Upstairs had four bedrooms, the house was simple nothing more, nothing less. Chi Chi closed the garage door and climbed the stairs to the attic of the garage. Opening the door revealed that the upstairs of the garage was like a little studio apartment. Chi Chi turned on the electricity and the lights all came on. A room scattered with picture frames and decorations made the small room feel like a home.

Chi Chi placed her bag on the bed before sitting down herself. She looked around the room, she was in taking it all in _'I haven't been here since mom passed away..' _She jumped off the bed feeling her second wind and took off all of her gear and clothes. Digging into a dresser she pulled out her swimsuit. She put her suit on then went downstairs. Grabbing her wetsuit and board she made her way down a path that led her onto the beach. She looked up and smiled. It was a full moon tonight, which meant good waves. She ran up to the house and flicked a switch that turned a floodlight on. It gave her enough light to see the sand and water right behind her house. With a large smile on her face Chi Chi got her wetsuit on and charged straight into the water.

* * *

_"__Don't screw up this time Goku." Bulma turned and walked away. Vegeta stood there with his arms crossed and that half smirk smile on his face. "So you going to go get her or what?" Goku looked over to Vegeta "Well, hah..I mean yea. I just….I don't know what I'm going to say to her now."_

_Goku sighed sadly looking off into the direction that Chi Chi was headed in. Vegeta chuckled a little "Word of advice. You made a mistake get over it. Now go to her and tell her the truth. Trust me…..can't be as bad as harpy over there." Vegeta pointed his thumb over his shoulder to Bulma. In a lower tone vegeta said one last thing "My absurd luck, it was her that was the one…. Shes the one, go for her."_

_"__Hey! I HEARD THAT!" Vegeta smiled wickedly as he lifted off the ground to turn around and fly to Bulma. "Shut up woman, come on lets go."__  
_

* * *

Goku sat on his cloud Nimbus and slowly made his way to Chi Chi at the beach house. _'She hasn't been there since the summer her mother passed away. I must of really hurt her if she ran there..'_

Goku looked up into the sky at the stars and the moon. It made him smile as he thought about the day he met Chi Chi. They were both only 7 when they met…..

_Goku was swimming under the water to try and catch some fish to eat. When he came up for air he hit his head on a board that was gliding along the water and someone fell in. Surfacing, Goku took a huge inhale as then yelled "Owwwww that hurt! What was that?" Goku turned around in the water and saw a surfboard that was now broken in half. After a second a girl with long hair popped out of the water spitting water out of her mouth and coughing._

_"__ah I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that! I didn't see you." The girl was trying to shove all the hair out of her face as she waved her hand in the air at him "eh its fine no damage don…."_

_The girl got the hair out of her face and her eyes bugged out of her head "My board! How the heck did you do that to my board! You broke it in half!"_

_"__I'm sorry I told you! I didn't mean to! I'll make you another one if you want…" Chi Chi's laughing took Goku off guard._

_"__It's fine, I just…..haha You must have a hard head if you did that" Chi Chi kept laughing and grabbed onto the board so she didn't have to try and keep afloat as she laughed at the boy._

_As her laugher calmed down she smiled and looked at the boy in front of her. "My names Chi Chi. Whats yours?" Goku was rubbing his head as he watched the girl "uh, oww…Oh Goku, my names Goku." _

_Chi Chi grabbed the other half of the board and slowly started to swim towards the shore as she waved at goku to follow. "Hey Goku, why don't you come in. I was about to grab food anyway. We got enough to go around!" _

_"__Yeah! I would love to!" Goku smiled and started to swim__right after her. ___

…_.___

Goku laughed at himself. It was one of his favorite memories of Chi Chi. He wouldn't have the slightest clue that she was a royal when he met her that day. Well, he didn't know at least until he was later yelled at by Vegeta as to whom she was. He had been protecting Vegeta for as long as he could remember. His father had told him it was important and his duty. He never really understood it all when he was younger but as he grew older and the order of things in life fell into place, he saw how things worked.

At the age of five Vegeta and himself left their home planet to journey across space to find new resources for trading purposes. Unfortunately they crash landed here on the planet and were stuck here after that. Gohan had taken them both in and took care of their injuries due to the crash. Vegeta was a grump about it all, but he managed to occupy his time. He was figuring out how to thrive on this planet. He studied the royals and trading here. Trading his things to gain wealth and status he was now one of the richest people on the planet because of his trading. His wealth could equal that of a royal so I guess it was not different now. Then when he had come across Bulma years back, Vegeta knew they could rebuild their spaceship.

Once they rebuilt their ship they ventured off the planet hoping to be welcomed back home…..that had ended differently. The planet in ruins, with the leftover markings of Freiza's destruction. Vegeta never spoke of home or that day again. Colder than before and anger that could surpass anyone in the universe. For some off reason that anger had subsided ever since him and Bulma started whatever it was they were but that was to think about for another time.

Goku let out a heavy sigh as the beach house came into view. He could just picture Chi Chi's face as it was earlier when she confessed that she loved him. _'Everything I've wanted and I screwed it up.'_ Chi Chi was raw and real then. He had only seen her like that one other time in her life. The day her mother was killed. She was a strong woman, never showing her tears and never showing weakness. He wanted to be that person for her. The one that she didn't have to hide anything from. No secrets and no illusions.

Goku jumped down from nimbus and searched out for Chi Chi's energy. He sensed her behind the house and walked around. A small smile played on his face when he saw she was lying on her board in the water. He knew only two things could only calm her down now that her mother was gone. Her bike and the water, but maybe he could hope to be that for her too, someday…

Running back inside he went to grab his shorts for the water.

* * *

Chi Chi laid on her back, on the board letting her arms and legs hang off into the water. She stared up into the night sky counting the stars and watching the moon as it rose up higher as the night went on. _'I've missed this place. I miss you mama. I wish you were here with me right now.' _ Chi Chi thought she heard her name called but she ignored it. No one was out here this late at night. Deciding to head inside she sat up and spun around on her board. The second she turned around she screamed bloody murder and her body jumped up from seeing someone and fell off the board into the water.

Chi Chi felt someone grab both of her forearms and drag her up to the surface. Scared to death Chi Chi inhaled a large breathe, getting ready to scream for her life when a hand went over her mouth and she noticed it was Goku. "Hey shh shhhh its me Goku, don't scream your fine Chi Chi I got you. You'll wake up everyone in a twelve block radius." Goku let out a small laugh at his comment.

Chi Chi didn't seem too thrilled by it but her shock was overwhelming everything else she was feeling right now. Her heart was beating rapidly and adrenaline was coursing threw her now. "goku….but….Here? How? Wait wait wait…" Chi Chi lost all emotion from her face and swam back over to her board and used it to stay afloat. Looking at Goku she let out an exasperated breathe trying to calm herself down. "You got me Goku ok. I give up with everything. What are you doing here?"

"You Chi Chi. I'm here for you..." Goku swam up to the board and threw his arm on the board and faced Chi Chi. She didn't know what to say. Her eyes just looked at him and she tiled her head to the side. Goku took that as his sign that he should just explain himself and talk. "I…there's a lot to say, explain and I don't know where to begin."

"I'm sorry." Goku looked down collecting his thoughts. "Well I guess that's a start then…." Chi Chi eyebrows were raised as she looked at him. "How about we go to shore and talk so we don't become prunes in the water."

"I guess I can start with this then, just please don't freak out." Goku was visibly nervous. Chi Chi looked at him and then he scooped Chi Chi up into his arms and held the board in his hand. Slowly Goku floated out of the water till they were in the air, slowly heading towards the shore.

Chi Chi's mind was running 100 miles per second trying to take in what was just happening. Looking around for a second she then looked directly at Goku in the eyes. Goku caught Chi Chi looking at him and he looked right into her eyes and never let his eye look away. Slowly he lowered them down onto the ground and set Chi Chi's board down.

Chi Chi stood facing Goku taking him in. She looked him up and down and then directly into his eyes. Unafraid and curious she asked "How?" Goku smiled at her.

"I'm not from earth but a planet called Vegeta. I'm what you would call a sayian. I came to Earth when I was 5, just two years before I met you. I've been here my whole life." Chi Chi knitted her eyes together as the puzzle pieces fit together finally. "Wait, Vegeta? Our Vegeta, that's not just a.."

Goku laughed "Yup. He's our prince; I am his right hand man/body guard I guess you could say." Chi Chi hugged Goku and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." Goku pushed Chi Chi back looking down at her. "I'm not because if I didn't end up here I wouldn't have met you." Chi Chi smiled whole heartedly.

"Come on let's make a fire so we don't get too cold." Chi Chi walked towards a small hole in the ground near her house where she would have bonfires. She started to collect wood and placing it when Goku showed up with towels and a large blanket. She took the towel from Goku as they started to dry off "So how did you end up here then?"

"I'll take care of the fire Chi Chi." Chi Chi sat down and dried off as Goku made a ball of light in his hand and shot it at the wood. A small explosion of fire lit the wood. Chi Chi was mesmerized by Goku's action and got up to grab his hand and look at it. "Auh…mazing. How did you do that?.." Goku chuckled lightly and smiled down at her. " Its called Ki, we all have it but my race…well we use it or I guess you can say, it's like second nature to us. We are a race of fighters and from the day we are born its like we know how to use it. You have it in you too. Just most people don't know how to use it. Master Roshi, Krillin and Yamcha know how to too." Chi Chi nodded her head as she listened to Goku explain on all about Ki, how he ended up here, where him and Vegeta have been since then and how their planet was gone.

Taking off her wet suit Chi Chi laid it over the porch side to dry out and she wrapped the towel around her shivering body from the cold wind. "Come here, I'll keep you warm. I never get cold." Chi Chi hesitated looking at him and deciding on what to do. After a long moment she sat down on the bench next to Goku and cuddled up onto his side. Goku grabbed the blanket he brought out and wrapped it around the both of them. "So what else do you want to know?"

Chi Chi linger in thought for a second. "Speed? So like what can you do? Are you like superman or what?" Goku laughed at Chi Chi's question. "I'm better." Goku winked at her "I can do this thing call instant transportation, run fast yes, strength is beyond anything I can describe, I can shoot ki like you saw but wayyyyyy more than that. AND I can fly."

Goku smiled scooping chi chi up into his arms, as she was wrapped in the blanket, and floated up into the air above her house. Chi Chi smiled and giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck she looked down to the ground. "this….this is amazing Goku." She had a smile on her face like a kid in a candy shop.

"I'm sorry Chi Chi I never meant to hurt you." Goku held onto Chi Chi as he buried his head into the crook of her neck. "Whats done is done Goku….I can't change anything your with her and i.." before Chi Chi couldn't say another word, she locked eyes with Goku and it stopped her from saying anything more.

The way he looked at her stopped her from being able to think of anything to say. "I…..Go..ku" Goku leaned his head forward so their faces where just a hair away from each other. Goku grabbed both of Chi Chi's legs and wrapped them around his waist so he didn't have to hold her up. Chi Chi pulled back to look at Goku, but he gently grabbed her face with both of his hands. She fell into his grasp, not fighting it. Leaning forward he met her forehead and nose with his.

Softly, he spoke with as much emotion as he could to convey his words to her. "Its always been you…..Always Chi Chi." Chi Chi couldn't figure out how to breathe at that exact moment. Time had truly stopped for her and she didn't know if it was going to kill her or be a good thing. Holding her breathe she tried to speak. "Go..k…"

"I love you Chi Chi." Goku crashed his lips into hers. Fiery passion was met with a wicked grip Chi Chi had on Goku now. Clinging to Goku, Chi Chi lost all thought and kissed him back. She didn't know how she could convey how she felt to him, but she figured he felt the same way. She let herself fall, and fall she did. She fell into his embrace, feeling his lips on hers and clinging to him like her life depended on it. Goku couldn't let go. She was it; she was who he wanted and no one else. He was never going to leave her or mess up again. He would protect her with his life from any and everything.

Pulling away to take a breath Chi Chi laughed out of pure bliss and happiness. "I love you Goku too." Chi Chi hugged Goku laying her head on his shoulder. Seeing the fire was about to die Goku floated down to the ground and held Chi Chi close to him still. Kicking some sand over the fire to kill the rest of it, he ITd back to the small living quarters above the garage. Lying down on the bed, he covered the both of them up before they succumbed to sleep for the night. They both fell asleep holding onto each other that night and never let go once.


	5. Be One with the Night

Bulma threw the bag a clothes at Vegeta and continued to pack a few electroic from her lab. "Put those on."

Vegeta stood there holding the bag looking down at it then looked back up to Bulma with an irritated scowl on his face. "Why should I?"

"Because I said so. Plus we need to be one with the night and blend into the darkness so no one catches up." Bulma started to dig threw a bucket of wires and boards.

"Good thing dad or mom are on vacation this weekend cause I think my dad might have a objection to this. He wouldnt care about anything else but I mean come on this is 'Royals'. He can be so proper sometimes...We wont break anything." Bulma continued to talk outloud to herself as she kept looking for something within all of her stuff.

Vegeta pulled a black spandex suit out of the bag and scoffed at it _'at least the woman knows what i'll wear and not wear' _"What are you digging like a dog for woman?"

Bulma ignored Vegeta as she walked over to a trunk and continued to dig. Vegeta on the other hand was aggravated by the woman. He somehow had agreed to come with because he knew Bulma wouldn't be able to take care of herself if she got into trouble. Plus if he ran into this Spike, he could check out what Goku was mumbling on about the other day, his power level and all. _'If something like that could catch Goku attention it could be worth something.'_

Walking away he headed towards the kitchen to try and occupy his precious time. Smelling a fresh pot, Vegeta poured himself a cup of coffee. He then ploped himself down onto the sofa as he waited for the woman to finish her, maddening, of digging threw electronics.

"FOUND IT!" Vegeta almost spit his coffee out from bulma screaming out of nowhere. Rolling his eyes he sank farther into the sofa.

* * *

Bulma held onto Vegeta as he sped off on the bike to their destination. Making their way threw the city the lights and buidlings flew past them. It was a quiet and a dry night. The drought that the city was going thru was one of the worst ones in history. Bulma looked down at her watch. If things kept going good, they would make it on time. Hopefully her plan worked. They had to arrive just in time to make sure no one was home.

After the drive out of the city and around the mountain they entered into a gated neighborhood. "Woman I don't get why. We could of just flown here, it would of been a lot quicker." Speeding up Vegeta made the sharp turn dramatic on purpose.

Once he straighten out Bulma smacked Vegeta upside the head. Vegeta laughed and speed off towards the woods that held their destination. "Just don't kill me Vegeta I have things to do, plus I'm too pretty to die. You would have a shit fit if I died."

Bulma lightly laughed and held tigher around Vegetas torso. Vegeta let a smile grace his face, as his helmet concealed it. Speeding off he was determined to scare this girl another time tonight before they arrived.

* * *

Bulma jumped off the bike and ripped her helmet off. Holding back as hard as she could to not yell, she threw her helmet at vegeta and went to punch him in the face.

Vegeta took off his helmet and caught the other helmet with his hand in time to place them down on the ground quickly. Vegeta caught Bulmas hand and smirked evilly at her.

Bulma let out an angry puff of air and pulled her fist out of Vegetas hand. "I won't forget this...come on we have information to get."

Vegeta followed behind a steaming Bulma. Vegeta chuckled at angry Bulma, he always thought she was cute when she got mad. Bulma came to the break in the woods where it stopped and held her hand out. Turning her head she faced Vegeta, all anger removed from her face. She was all business now, Vegeta knew how she could turn the switch all to well. He did experience it himself everyday of his life now.

"So, since you think I can't do this and will kill myself or something stupid you are going to do this."

"uh you have got to be kidd-" bulma held her hand up.

"No, I'm not. Now here put this on. I can see everything and hear everything you hear. I will be able to hear you and talk to you...Well I mean you can hear me with that hearing of yours. There is a reciever and camera in this pendant." Vegeta crossed his arms and stood listening to Bulma.

"Just tell me, what am I to do?" Bulma grabbed a small external drive from her bag and handed it to Vegeta.

"I know your pretty good with all this. Go inside to Spikes room." Bulma pointed to the largest corner of the building. "He is in the west wing. No one else lives over there. He's gotten a lot smarter too since he got caught last time, I suspect…... He has a vast interactive computer system. Its like a smart computer. You are only going to have 10 second from the time you enter his room to plug this into the computer before Spike is alerted that someone is in his wing. Its going to shut her down and scan for anything related to the topic of Chi Chi and everything else I put in it."

Vegeta took a step foward and felt Bulma grab his arm "You have to make sure the green light is on, not the red before you unplug it. It should take it about 5 mins max. DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING. He will know. Hes particular about his things." Vegeta nodded and went to fly off.

"Wait," Bulma grabbed his shirt and kissed him "That one was for me." Bulma turned around throwing the bag over her shoulder and started to club up the tree so she could get a better view. Vegeta just shook his head and flew off.

* * *

Vegeta slipped into the window that was unlocked. _'10 seconds ok go..9...8..."_moving as quick as he could he scanned the room. _7..._Nothing was around the bed but there was a back room. _6..._ he flew as quick as he could around the corner and found himself in a room that was a large screen and one chair at the center _5..._scanning the board he found nothing to plug the drive into._4... 'shit where is this fucking plug' 3..._ whipping his head aroun vegeta noted a wall full of wires and plugs _2..._ leaping straight for it vegeta shoved the plug straight in. _1..._

Right when Vegeta pluged the drive in, the screen lit up and a womans face popped up. _Chi Chi? _"Intruder Alerr-" her voice slurred off as the screen went fuzzy and the drive went to work on proceesing all the data.

"Vegeta that was a close one..." Vegeta picked up bulmas voice from outside and just huffed at her. "...was it just me or did the woman on the screen look like Chi Chi?"

Vegeta looked back at the wall. "yeah woman you were right."

Standing with his arms crossed vegeta tapped his foot as he waiting for the drive to process. The red light was still flashing. _red...red...red...COME ON HURRY UP!_

Vegeta froze after he sensed an energy outside. Whispering into the pendant "Bulma someone is coming your way, get out of there."

"Woman did you hear me?" Letting out an aggravated sigh Vegeta could feel the foreign energy signature right by Bulmas and advancing directly to her. _'And this is why you can't go anywhere without me..."_

* * *

Bulma heard Vegeta in her ear piece and froze for a second to process everything surrounding her. Looking around she could barely make out anything on the ground. Then out of the corner of her eye she could see some outline of a figure moving towards her.

Slowly she started to stand up so she could start to climb the tree higher. _'ok climb, get out of site, don't break a branch-shit….' _The branch her hand grabbed broke and fell straight down to the ground.

Bulma could hear footsteps running towards her now and she panicked as she tried to climb further up the tree.

"Come out come out wherever you are. You blue headed freak!" Bulma was shocked _'__how the hell?...how do they know.'_

Bulma stayed silent as she slowly made her way higher."You think you can stop me this time. You're not gonna be able to stop me like last time Bulma." Bulma kept quiet but was simmering inside _'Alright bulma just stay calm and quiet. Ignore him. He can't do any damage.' _"I've already made sure of that. I will get her for myself this time. You were totally in the dark until recent slip ups. But know that, that will not happen again." _'Just ignore him bulma, breathe bulma breathe….'_

"Besides the stupidity between your mom, dad, you, and that muscle headed boyfriend of yours are no match for me now." A chuckled could be heard from below now _'oh no he did not just-'_

"You're a bastard and should rot in hell Spike! If you think I'm gonna let anything happen to Chi Chi you're dead WRONG!" Bulma stopped and debated about jumping down from the tree. No one call her stupid, let alone her mom dad and Vegeta. Right when she thought it was a good idea, she was pulled straight from the tree into someone's arms.

"You're just asking for it woman…." Vegeta scoffed at Bulma and took off into the sky towards their bike. "He's playing mind games with you. Get you all flustered and riled up."

Bulma just held onto Vegeta neck and tried to calm down from the adrenaline coursing thru her veins. "So he really is again…..Did you get the drive?" Vegeta nodded and held up the drive to show Bulma.

"We're flying home." Bulma nodded hearing the authority in his voice. She wasn't about to mess around with Vegeta now.

"Looks like we're going to have to interrupt someone's weekend now…." Bulma mentally sighed. _'chi isn't going to like this.'_


	6. Rose

Bulma stood by the window in her office watching the gravity simulator outside. Vegeta had gone inside once they got back home. He didn't say much when they got back. She was beyond tired but she wanted to see what they found. Clad in boyshorts, a tshirt that reached her thighs, hair in a bun on top of her head, and glasses on she was defiantly ready for bed. She sipped coffee as she waited for the computer to download all the information collected from the external drive.

Bulma was trying to process if she was pissed beyond belief at Spike for stalking Chi Chi again or if it was the fact that she never caught onto him doing it again. If he was here right now she would teach that demented pervert a valuable lesson in 'Vegeta terms. _'I could wrap my bare hands around his neck….' _Bulma growled trying to hold back how pissed she was at herself for not catching on. Needing to release some of the steam, she let go and threw her coffee mug out the window in front of her. Turning around she stalked back to her desk and sat down.

The screen lit up then and 'finished' popped up onto the screen. _'Finally' _Bulma dove head first into the data. Typing away at the keyboard and clicking around file to file Bulma became more and more confused. _'What the hell? There is nothing on here, or at least none of this makes sense. Well here's the norm for him stalking ,Chi Chi. Pictures of her, her class schedule from last semester. Private investigator….he had someone follow her GRRRREAT….Invitations, food purchases for a ball, music, etc. All I see are invoices for a ball the size for royalty. Wait a second-2 million bank transfer? Plane tickets?...' _Bulma stared at the screen _  
__  
_"eh hem, woman!" Vegeta cleared his throat and poked Bulma in the back of her head.

Bulma jumped from her seat and screamed."WHAT THE HELL VEGETA?!"

Vegta chuckled at Bulmas reaction. "Watch where you throw things next time." Vegeta set the coffee mug Bulma threw out the window on her desk. Before leaving Vegeta looked Bulma up and down with a smirk that graced his lips. He looked directly at bulma then turned and walked away into the hall.

Bulma glared at Vegeta walking away. Huffing she turned back around to sit down. Before she could sit back down her arm was grabbed and she was pulled into a rock hard chest.

Vegeta lowered his head and whispered into Bulmas ear. "I do belive you owe me for tonight, Bulma..."

Bulma was flustered and she couldn't remember how to breathe for a second. A shiver ran thru her body once Vegeta spoke to her and she pulled back looking straight up at him. "OOO is that so Prince."

Vegeta smirked and bent his head down to Bulma lips. Licking his own he looked into Bulmas eyes "Its Prince Vegeta to you my good lady."

Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck. She crashed her lips to Vegetas and jumped up to wrap her legs around Vegeta's waist. _'Data can wait, this now__…__cannot.'_

* * *

The Sun started to peak threw the blinds of a window and settled onto Chi Chis face. Moaning in protest She rolled to her right to look at the clock. She was stopped by a warm body and froze. Chi Chi sat straight up and looked down at the figure next to her _'Goku?….no shirt on…..whaa…. So it wasn't a dream, it was real.' _Chi chi blushed bright red. Goku laid there with a hand above his head and the other draped along the top of where Chi Chi fell asleep. She went to poke him and he didn't move, he was dead asleep.

Chi Chi looked down at herself and saw she still had her suit on, she shook her head and looked at the clock. It was 6 am earlier than she usually got up for work. Holding her head she got up determined to look for coffee or some kind of caffeine supplement. Looking threw the cabinets she found nothing. The only things in her cabinets were crackers and some soup _'__Not what I wanted….coffee. Need coffee. Looks like I have to go into town. Great…'_

She grabbed some shorts and a tank top out of her dresser. Running to the bathroom she changed, washed her face, and brushed her teeth quickly. Leaving a note to tell Goku where she was, she grabbed a hat, sunglasses and put her shoes on. She needed some alone time to process everything.

First her heart was broken after she found out about Goku getting a girl friend. Next all week had been dragged out. Her father had wanted to talk to her about something important at dinner last night. And last night….yeah that happened. Chi Chi didn't know where to begin or what to think. This week had been a total emotional rollercoaster. From her father, Heartbreak with Goku, telling him she loved him, to Goku telling her that he was in love with her too and she was the one, and work. Chi Chi needed a breather from Everything.

A month might have been best but she only had the next hour at best. _'Is my life always going to be this dramatic?' _Chi Chi sighed.

Leaving her phone on the nightstand with her note she left the house she headed downstairs. Looking thru the garage she found her bicycle and smiled. _'I'm gonna need a lot of food if Goku is going to eat.'_

* * *

Chi Chi finally made it into town and smiled. Getting off her bicycle she walked it up to the store and locked it up with the rest of peoples' bikes. Chi Chi looked down the road that held all the farmers and their stands. It just seemed like yesterday that she came into town with her mother. She could picture it now. Her mom walking to each stand and picking out fresh food to cook for their family while Chi Chi ran around looking at all the pretty flowers. It's what any little girl would do right? Chi Chi giggled at little at that memory.

Making her way thru town she looked at all the fresh fruit and vegetables. First thing she bought was fresh coffee. Holding the cup close to her she savored the first sip before she continued on. Picking and paying for some fresh fish and staples she needed for her place, she was ready to go but one last thing needed to be done.

Right next to her bike was a flower stand and shop. The one that her mother's best friend had owned, Rose. Of course her name was so fitting for being the owner of a flower shop in the small town. She was just as beautiful too. Hesitantly Chi Chi opened the door and the bell rang. "Be out in one second dear."

Chi Chi heard her voice and all the memories and emotions from everything came rushing back to her. She had not seen Rose since her mother's funeral. Chi Chi shoved everything about her mother away so it wouldn't hurt. Never coming into town, the beach house, or trying to contact the woman who helped raise her, her second mother. Rose was just that, a second mother to Chi Chi. She had helped babysit her when her mother or father had duties to uphold and essentially raising her. Rose and her mother had been friends since they were little kids, up until they day she died.

A middle aged woman, tall and skinny with long blonde hair stepped out from the back wiping her hands off. Chi Chi stood nervously next to the counter top and looked at a picture frame on the wall. A picture of Chi Chi, her mother father and Rose hung on the wall. It was then that the woman looked up and spoke. "Is that…you Chi Chi?"

Chi chi just nodded because she couldn't form words due to the lump in her throat and the tears that started to make her eyes glisten. Without another word the woman strode forward and wrapped Chi Chi in her arms just like any mother would for their child. She held Chi Chi and rubbed her back. Chi Chi then realized that she was crying and wrapped her arms around the woman. "I mi..iss her Rose…So much."

Chi Chi could feel tears from the other woman "shhhh its ok…..I miss her too." No more words needed to be exchanged in that moment. Both women held each other until their tears subsided. After some time had passed, Rose offered Chi Chi to come into the back for some tea and to catch up.

Rose gushed over how much Chi Chi had grown up and turned into a woman. She asked all about what she was doing, how her father was, and everything in-between. Chi Chi confessed everything to Rose on her new step mother and step brother. How she was horrible and father wasn't happy. Spike stalking her, college, moving out, and her broken heart that she just endured. She asked on how she should feel or what she should do with Goku now.

Rose took Chi Chi hand and looked right at her "Do you love him?"

"Yes. " Chi Chi nodded her head

Rose smiled and looked at a photo of her family she had place on the table they were sitting at. "Is he it?"

The biggest smile possible was placed on Chi Chi's face and she nodded.

"Then take that, and hold onto it. Because love is a precious gift sweetheart. You can't let go of it. You never know what tomorrow will hold. Just go slow then because of everything, But don't let him slip thru your grasp. Tell him whenever you can how much you love them. Before you know it they could be gone…."

Chi Chi and Rose hugged each other one last time before she collected her belongings. "Don't be a stranger anymore little girl. It is amazing to see you." With that Chi Chi gave rose one last hug.

"I promise to call and stop by whenever I can." She turned around to head for her bicycles to head home. She had been gone almost two hours now, hopefully Goku hadn't woken up yet. 

* * *

Goku could feel heat on his face from the sun. Mentally waking up, all of his senses started to come back to him and he realized that he couldn't sense Chi Chi next to him. Goku moved his hand to feel out for Chi Chis body but she wasn't there. Opening his eye and sitting up he looked around for Chi Chi. Nothing. She wasn't anywhere in the room. Goku stood up and went to look at the clock trying to figure out where Chi Chi was and noticed her phone on the night stand with a note under it.

Goku sat back down on the bed and opened the note.

_Goku,_

_I'm riding my bicycle into town to grab some food for the place. No, there is no food in my place so you are just going to have to wait till I get back. If you're reading this, sorry it is taking me so long to get it. I didn't take my phone with me cause I need some me time still to process everything. I will see you in a little bit._

_3 Chi Chi  
_

Goku set her phone and the note back on the night stand _'Well at least she's safe and-shit! I didn't tell her about Spike.'_ Goku slapped his hand against his forehead and groaned loudly. He kind of totally forgot to tell her last night about the one thing he HAD to tell her to keep her safe. _'__I def messed up right there she is not going to be happy about that one.'_

Chi Chi's cell phone began to ring at that particular second. Bulmas face popped up on her phone. Goku decide to answer it. "Hi Bulma."

"Goku hey! Is Chi Chi there?"

"No she ran into town to grab groceries, I was asleep when she left."

"Perfect then I can talk to you. Did she react ok to the news about spike last night cause I have some intresting stuff to talk about."

"umm…..well you see bulma…uh I, kindofforgottotellher….."

"GOKU YOU IDIOT!…. ughhhhhhh the one thing I told you I really needed you to do."

"I'm sorr-"

"Its fine Goku. Me and Vegeta are headed out your way soon. We need to figure some shit out with this all together. So I expect you to tell Chi Chi before we get there…So this is not a shock or surprise to her. No if ands or buts!" Vegeta could be heard laughing in the background '_oof WOMAN YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PUNCH ME!'_

"UP YOURS VEGETA, GO SUCK YOUR OWN DICK!... Goku we'll see you in a little bit. Bye"

With that Goku heard the line disconnect _'__I am never going to understand those two geezzz"_

Goku heard Chi Chi pulling her bike into the garage from all the metal and clinging. Jumping up he grabbed his shirt to throw on and run downstairs to help Chi Chi with the groceries.


	7. Beach House Part I

"Hey Chi Chi can I talk to you for a second about something?"

Chi Chi was pulling some ingredients out of the fridge. "mmhmm, pancakes and eggs are ok?"

"uhh, yeah that's fine. Chi Chi that night in the alley, that was Spike wasn't it?" Goku sat at the kitchen table watching her reaction, waiting to see anything.

"Yes." Chi Chi didnt flinch she started to pour ingredients into a bowl and mix everything together to make the pancakes.

"Bulma wouldn't tell me... Please don't be made at me but what did he do specifically Chi Chi. I know he stalked you but WHAT did he DO?" This made Chi Chi freeze in her place and drop the spoon into the bowl. Goku stood up and took a few steps towards the counter and placed his hand on her shoulder left shoulder.

Something in the air changed and Chi Chi's shoulder slumped forward and her whole mood changed. Chi Chi reached up with her hand on put it on top of Goku's. Turing around she faced him as their hands were still on her shoulder.

"Goku.I...I don't remember a lot from that night because I hit my head bad. Memory loss. But what I do remember from that day was we were all on a family friends yaht boat. I was about to head back to shore; I took my family's speedboat by myself there. Half way back to shore I heard someone cough behind me and it was Spike. I swear he wasn't there when I left I would of known!" Chi Chi stomped her foot and the pain was evident in her eyes.

"I stopped the boat and started to yell at him and ask him where he came from. I was so fed up with him at that point. He didn't answer and just tied me up. He told me that he wasn't going to let anyone else near me and he didn't like the other people staring at me. No one else was allowed to do that. So he took over the boat and took it to an island where he had a plane. God knows where he got it! His mother and him only have money now because of my father. When we were on the boat I was able to grab my phone and dial Bulma's number without him seeing. I put the phone on silent but she could hear everything going on etc. long story short when we were on the island Spike left me sitting on a rock to go back grab something from the boat. That's when the helicopters came. Spike came running back towards me like a bat out of hell."

Chi Chi took a deep breath and let it out "I tried to get away from him. I ran towards the dock and jumped in the water. He came after me. Then that's where it all becomes blurry. I only remember a lot of sounds and glimpses of things. Spike, a bald man?... Being shot..or burned...pain and blood. A lot of blood. Spike yelling a lot. I'm not really sure what it was that happened." She shook her head as she tried to remember

Chi Chi grasped Goku hand under hers to help pull her shirt down and off her shoulder. "This scar is what was left from it...Bulma was the one to find me. I woke up in the hospital and I couldn't remember anything."

Goku looked at the scar on her shoulder in shock. _'this can't be right...' _He moved his hands to look at the scar and examine it.

"The doctors said I was lucky and it missed my heart and main arteries by millimeters." Goku walked to face her side and saw the scar where a prominent hole from a bullet, or a ki beam was. The area around the hole was scarred tissue also from the skin burning.

"Chi Chi...this isn't any kind of normal burn." Chi Chi just placed her hand on Gokus then grabbed her shirt and pulled it back up shaking her head.

"I've tried to make sense of it for years now Goku but I have come to the conclusion that I won't be able to." Chi Chi turned around and started to pour the batter onto the pans for the stove.

"That was after high school graduation. When you didn't hear from me for those few weeks that Bulma and I were suppose to be in Europe. We didn't end up going. I was in the hospital for two weeks because of it being so close to my heart. That's also why I wouldn't go near the water with you at the end of that year too...I'm perfectly fine now though. Sit down Goku." Chi Chi turned around and smiled at him. "Relax I'll be done with the food in a minute."

Goku complied and sat down at the table and pulled his phone out.

To Vegeta:**I think I know whats up with Spike. I'll explain when you get here. **

To Goku:** I confirm on that, I "ran into him" last night and I picked up on it too. See you soon. **

"Hello- You there. Earth to Goku, Fresh Food..." Chi Chi sat at the table looking at him stare at his phone.

Laughing goku put his phone back into his pocket and started to dig into the food.

"oh...and Bulma and Vegeta...are on their way here...Soon...3 ish" Goku tried to talk in-between bites.

Chi Chi giggled at Goku and smiled at the crazy nut of a man she sat next to, that she was in love with _'oh mother help me. teaching him some manners for a party is going to be VERY interesting of a time.'_

Goku was sitting on the lazy boy with his eyes closed as he enjoyed his full stomach. Chi Chi was at the sink washing all the bowls and dished from earlier this morning. She was enjoying the peace and quiet as she hummed a tune stuck in her head. She looked behind her and found Goku sitting in the chair. Chi Chi when back to her current actions.

Finishing up she walked over and kissed Goku on the cheek, giggling at him. "Will you come with me?"

Goku opened one eye at looked at her "but that means I have to move..."

"AND?..." Chi Chi crossed her arms "I just cooked you food and fed you, the least you can do is come with me lazy ass...please"

Goku held up his hands in defeat and stood up. "You're cute when you're angry, you know that." chucking he kissed her forehead and wrapped her in his arms before she could protest about his comment. "So where are we going, or what are we doing?"

Wrapping her arms around his torso she looked up at him "into my house...I haven't really, well no one has been in it other than that cleaning lady since mom passed away."

Chi Chi placed her face in Gokus chest and mumbled "I'm nervous/scared...I..I don't know"

That made goku frown "Well come on, lets go see if that awesome fireplace of yours works for tonight. Especially if Bulma and Vegeta are coming." Goku bear hugged her and lifted her off the ground.

* * *

Chi Chi hesitated at turning the doorknob. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and stepped inside. Goku walked up and stood right next to her. Taking her hand he smiled down at her.

Looking around everything was exactly the same but everything seemed so different to her. Pictures of her family adorned the wall. It started with just her parents and then a new one each year as Chi Chi grew; then stopped the last year before her mother died. Everywhere else had a picture frame on the coffee table or on the counters.

The living room was adorned with the couches by the fireplace and blankets folded in a neat pile on the side. A little pile of wood stacked up next to the fireplace and the kitchen all clean and sparkly. This wasn't just a residence, it was a Home.

Her chest tightened and she could feel all the emotions all over again. Anxiety, sadness, fear, depression, anger, and loss. She breathed deeply; looking up she started to blink to get rid of the tears that started to gloss over her eyes. Goku squeezed her hand and kissed her head laying his cheek down on her head. "I miss her too. She was like a mother to me too. Vegeta and you guys were and are my only family. I dont have anyone else. Plus I think she was the only other one, than yourself, that could keep up with my eating patterns."

Chi Chi burst out into laughter at Goku's comment, and it let the few tears welled up in her eyes out. Hugging him tightly, she let go and walked over to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and filled it up with water. She stood there slowly sipping on the water trying to gain her bearings.

She smiled at Goku sitting at the high counter top. "I think you just amazed her with how much food you could eat and it gave her more reasons to cook when we were here. She never got to when we were back at the main complex." Sighing she set her glass in the sink "I have to go donate all my clothes and I have to go thru all my moms stuff too."

* * *

"Can you try to control yourself, arrogant prick…." Bulma walked up to the front door and rang the door bell.

Vegeta smirked at Bulma in his usual, arms crossed and standing there, stance. The door opened to reveal Goku.

"Hey guys! You're early by….like two hours. Come on in." Goku back away from the door to let everyone in.

Vegeta smack Bulma's butt and chuckled while he walked straight inside pass Goku. "arggg you insufferable…..stubborn pig headed-"

"Hey Bulma! Come upstairs you have to see some of the stuff I'm finding" Chi Chi yelled from the top of the stairs missing what happened two second ago.

Bulma glared darts at Vegeta and Goku slowly backed away from her to close the door. Bulma ran upstairs and Goku turned to Vegeta.

"Really? I like being alive, thank you very much. And between the wrath of those two, both of us really would be dead. Our strength won't do shit for us." Vegeta rolled his eyes and Goku and walked into the kitchen.

"She does it to herself. Its fun to get her feathers ruffled. Hey you got any beer in this place?"

"Umm no. We have to go shopping for stuff still. Chi Chi went and got food this morning but not that much. And what did you do to her this time that she was so pissed off. I haven't seen her this mad other than the time you took off into space to train without telling her after that huge fight you had."

"eh I mean she was wiggling around while we were flying here. Told her not to, she rolled out of my grasp. I had plenty of time to get her before she hit the ground. I wouldn't let her fall on accident…she had it coming with that mouth of hers. Shut her up on the rest of the way here."

"Dude really?..." Vegeta shrugged his shoulders at Goku and leaned against the counter top. Goku sighed _'I'm never going to understand their relationship.'_

"So Spike, he defiantly learned to fight from someone, and not just kick box-" Goku crossed his arms and he became serious on the subject. "There is defiantly something under that belt of his."

"Hah, you can say that again Kakarot. Bulma and I made a pit stop at his place and he slipped up in trying to conceal his energy. That prick actually has something. Not big but something is there. I had to rescue the damsel before she got herself killed so I couldn't really pick up on anything else."

Goku nodded "You don't need to see anything else. Chi Chi has the scar to prove it all."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow in question at Goku.

Goku glared out into space as anger seethed out from his glare. "Either someone has really really good aim or got lucky and they missed their target. Bastard."

Both of Vegetas eyebrows raised at Goku comment. "Touchy of the girl now are we."

"Fuck off Vegeta….Next time we are outside in the water actually take a look at Chi Chis left shoulder it will be all you need to see-" Goku was cut off by Chi Chis hand and Bulmas hand yanking both of the men out of the kitchen towards the door.

"Hey guys were running into town to grab food and drinks for today and tomorrow! Lets go!" Both men rolled their eyes. This only meant one thing. They were about to be the shopping baskets, carrying everything.

* * *

Three hours and over two dozen bags of food and drinks later Chi Chi pulled her jeep into the garage with everyone shoved into it. Everyone jumped out and grabbed all the bags of food to lug into the house.

"Chi Chi was it really necessary to buy all this food?" Bulma wined as she carried all her bags into the house.

"Serious? With those two here, how the hell is this even enough?!" Bulma and Chi Chi left the guys in the garage and headed inside to start putting all the groceries away.

Chi Chi and Bulma finished putting all the food away after the guys came inside with the rest of it. The girls walked out onto the deck and sat down. "You think everything will be ok this time bulma?"

Bulma internally cringed. "uh… Chi Chi we gotta talk. I need to tell you some things. I haven't really talked to Vegeta about any of this yet cause hah well we kind of got sidetracked…..but that's not the issue-Do you remember anything seriously from last time? Names? Faces? Anything other than what you told me before." Chi Chi sighed and turned to face Bulma.

"No not really. I told you all I can really remember. Unless I'm suppressing , I mean I doubt it but no I don't." Bulma nodded.

"Is there something going on that I need to know about Bulma? First Goku and now you. I mean your not one very good at trying to hide secrets."

"OK! how about we talk about it tomorrow and not worry about it today, Tonight we are going to have FUN!" Bulma grabbed Chi Chi's hand to drag her back inside passing the guys.

"Get your suits and grills going guys! We are surfing, drinking, and partying all night long tonight!" Vegeta just watched the girls go by while Goku cheered on, saying that was a great idea. Chi Chi laughed as she was pulled along. Never in her dreams did she think that she would have gotten this lucky to have the people she had in her life around.

* * *

Chi Chi sat on her board facing shore laughing at Bulmas attempt to paddle board and Vegeta burning himself on the grill numerous times on shore. There hadn't been any waves tonight so Chi Chi just took her board out to paddle around.

Krillin and 17 had ended showing up after Bulma called a few of their friends. Chi Chi decided to head towards shore after being in the water for god knows how long. Goku, Krillin, and 17 were throwing around a Frisbee down the beach.

Shoving her board into the ground under the porch she thought she would go and relive Vegeta of his duties. He looked pathetic enough with how many times he had burnt himself. It was hard to miss from watching him out on the water.

Throwing just some shorts on she Grabbed two beers, opened them and walked up to Vegeta. "Hey how about I trade you a beer and relive you of your grilling duties 'Prince.'" She held out the beer and smiled

Vegeta had a deep chuckle at Chi Chis comment "So Kakarot told you it all, well it's about time." He accepted the beer and took a long hard swig from the bottle. Vegeta exhaled tasting the delicious beer he had been waiting all day for. Looking down at her shoulder Goku mentioned earlier he pointed to it.

"Your strong for being so small. I now see what Kakarot sees in you, I approve."

Chi Chi didn't know if she should have been upset at the small part of his comment or take it as a totally compliment. "uh, thank…you."

Chi Chi took a sip of her beer after that and walked up to the grill then stopped when she saw a green man _'ok I'm either hallucinating or there really is a green man down there….with two antennas?...walking towards me. Uhhhhh… ok drink, just keep drinking' _Chi Chi turned the beer up and took two long gulps.

"heh the namek is here isn't he." Vegeta turned around and spotted Piccolo.

"The whaat?"

Vegetas thumb point over towards what Chi Chi thought was a green man.

"HEY PICCOLO!" Chi Chi could see Goku running up to Piccolo. Chi Chi stuttered with her thought _'I…uh ok? Ummmmm….Goku, Namek? What?'_ Vegeta broke thru Chi Chi's thoughts. "I like my meat rare. Don't burn it."

_'__well there goes the nice out of him'_ Chi Chi sighed and decided that she didn't like burnt food either and she should pay attention and then she would find out those that guy was.


	8. Beach House Part II

Goku brought Piccolo up to introduce Chi Chi to him after her encounter with Vegeta. Chi Chi and him actually talked for a while after Goku and Vegeta headed into the water. After getting over the initial shock of green, she sort of liked him. Chi Chi was astounded on how Goku and him had ended up meeting. Enemies turned friends? '_Go figure only Goku would be able to do that.'_ Piccolo helped with cooking the food, he was not to fond of the water, but it helped everything go a lot quicker for Chi Chi. Once all the food was done Chi Chi called everyone over. The sun had gone down for the most part but Piccolo had started a fire for her and everyone.

Chi Chi sat next to Goku around a bonfire they had built now eating dinner and drinking. Everyone was happy talking and laughing. Piccolo decided to tell Chi Chi about him first meeting Vegeta and Goku and how much Vegeta had a stick up his ass. Chi Chi and Bulma just laughed historically at it all. Soon everyone was telling stories of each other. Funny, embarrassing, to downright historical.

Before the group knew it, it was 3 am and everyone was tired. Saying their goodbyes, 17 and Krillin took off flying and Piccolo said he would just stay outside for the night since he did not "sleep," just meditated.

Chi Chi was picking up the last few bottles and plates, throwing it all in the trash bag. Making her way inside she threw it all away and walked into the main house. Bulma was sitting at the counter already to bed, sipping on a cup of hot tea. "Where's Goku and Vegeta?" "Upstairs. I told Vegeta to sleep in the guest room and Goku is in your room….if that's ok. I didn't think you would want anyone in your parent's room." Chi Chi smiled.

"Thanks, I think I'm gonna head to bed now. I'll see ya in the morning."

Chi Chi headed upstairs and walked into her parent's room. She closed the door behind her and then slid onto the ground against it. She sat there for a while taking it all in. She never fully faced her mother's death, but now it was all front and center. She had to face it now or else. Silently she started to shed tears as she got up and walked over to the closet. Some clothes and shoes were on the ground from when Chi Chi and Bulma started to go thru her things earlier. Her mothers jewelry shined from the case in the corner and a picture of mother and daughter was displayed. She grasped a scarf that was hanging on the door and held it close to her chest.

_"__Goku, I don't understand how can you even begin to eat that much." Chi Chi and Goku both laughed together as they walked down a long path back to her house. Goku would always meet up with Chi Chi after school. They would go to the park and play with the other kids. Then he would walk her home. He said it was always his break time away from Vegeta and training. _

_The sun was slowly setting as both kids came into viewing distance of Chi Chi's house. Bright red, blue, and white flashing lights were all over the place. Her house was being swarmed by policemen and then off to the side people with cameras trying to get a shot of all the action going on from behind the gates._

_Chi Chi took off into a dead sprint, Goku followed behind her. Panic and anxiety. She didn't know what was going on but she wanted her mother and father. Robert the family assistant came into view running around the police because he spotted Chi Chi. "Chi Chi! Over here!"_

_"__Robert whats….whats going on? Wheres mom….and dad. What happened?!."Chi Chi was out of breath from running and Goku stood next to her still and on guard. Anxiety, Panic. Panic, Anxiety. It was getting worse. Adrenaline coursing thru her veins._

_All a sudden flashes and people started to swarm around the three. People yelling and screaming at them trying to get an answer. "Sir Robert!" "SIR ROBERT over here! Whats going on?" "Could you inform us, is it true the lady was murdered!" "Over here! "Did the police catch the killer?!"_

_Panic. Full out panic, heart racing, panic…Robert grabbed Chi Chi and Goku by the shoulders and hauled them behind the police line where they could not be reached. Chi Chi escaped from Roberts grasp and sprinted inside._

_"__Chi Chi wait!" Robert tried to catch her but he missed. Robert started after her with goku behind him._

_ "__Mommy! Daddy! Where are you! MOMMY! DADDY!"_

_Running upstairs she turned the corner down the hallway to find her father on his knees holding a woman's lifeless body._

_"…__." Chi Chi stoped cold in her tracks "da….dy…." Her heat and stomach dropped everything in her world stopped. She may not have known much for her age but the scene before her seemed all too clear to her. Chi Chi started crying and she walked up to her father. _

_Chi Chi dad held the body of her mother and cried as he rocked her back and forth. Chi Chi fell to her knees in front of her father and froze as she looked at her mother's face. The ground around where her body was found was pooled in crimson and the heavy sent was in the air. Goku and Robert had caught up at this point and stood at the end of the hall with the policemen. "No..Mom…MOMMY!"Chi Chi latched onto her mother's body and started to cry. "NO MOM! Wake up please mom wake up….." _

_Her father put her mother's body down and grabbed Chi Chi. She kicked and screamed in protest at her father taking her away from her mother. He held her and Chi Chi screamed "No No I cant leave her, I want my mom!"_

_Goku watch the scene in front of him unfold. He didn't really know what to say. She had been like a mother to him ever since they met the woman. Gohan was so good to him and Vegeta but once he met her, he knew what people meant when they talked about a mothers unconditional love. Now all he wanted to do was help Chi Chi. Something inside him told him to protect her but he didn't understand. She was his truest friend other than Vegeta._

_He watched as Chi Chi stopped fighting her father and just fell to her knees on the ground. Tears welled up in his eyes and he didn't know what to do. Doing the only thing he thought he should do, he walked up to Chi Chi. Kneeling down next to her he hugged her._

_Chi Chi looked thru her tears crying as Goku came over. He knelt down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Chi Chi latched her arms around him and sobbed. She held onto him like it was for her life. Her mother was gone, never coming back. Just gone._

Chi Chi came out of her day dream realizing she was crying harder than she thought. Her face was all wet, her shirt covered, and the scarf too. Hauling herself upright, she decided she needed to shower and sleep. It was late and she had to head home tomorrow. She needed this. She thought this weekend was to help restore her broken heart but destiny had planned for other things. She thought it was to fix a broken heart for the man she loved but apparently it was to mend the broken heart she had sustained so maybe years ago.

* * *

Bulma sat in the kitchen sipping on her tea. She was about finished when she saw Goku walk into the kitchen. "Well someone looks beat, I'm surprised you haven't gone to sleep yet. You, Vegeta and your sleep."

Goku chuckled at her comment then frowned as he filled a cup of water up. "Hey Bulma, is Chi Chi ok?"

Bulma perked up at why Goku would be asking that. "I mean she is a lot better than I thought but I could tell she is kind of down when we went thru all her mother's stuff. Why do you ask?"

Finishing his glass of water he set it down "I could hear her crying. I think in her mother's room, I just…I want to go to her but I thought maybe she needed some privacy, and I just didn't know."

Goku ran his hand thru his hair.

Bulma smiled at Goku and looked towards the stairs "I heard her too. I think it's just that, she is finally facing it. She never really did. She shoved it aside and by the time she should have faced it, her stepmother and brother came into the picture so it kind of just dissipated away. Her life has been a nonstop rollercoaster. It's like a movie with her life sometimes. At least that's how I feel. And she doesn't even ask for any of this or go out searching for it. It kind of just happens to her."

Goku stood next to bulma and looked down at her "I want to know all about the kidnapping and stalking with Spike Bulma. What happened because she can't tell me much she doesn't remember a lot."

Bulma externally winced. "I, I don't know Goku I-"

"She told me all she can remember, and if I am going to protect her I want to know what I am in for here." Bulma sighed in defeat.

Slowly Bulma started to tell Goku how she was just in her lab with Vegeta when she had gotten a phone call. She knew when Chi Chi wasn't talking right away something was wrong. "After listening to all the yelling and ranting I realized what was happening. I started to track her phone and then contacted her father right away. I told Vegeta to stay behind at the time. If I knew he wasn't incompetent at defending himself, I would have had him come with." Bulma had a dry chuckle at the coincidence of the situation.

Bulma got up to rinse out her cup as she continued on her story. "I called all of Capsule Corps. Security force. There all mostly ex marines, seals, army personal. The Cops wouldn't have gotten their lazy asses there in time. We all took the helicopters to the island that her phone tracked us too and that when we had to hunt them down. The island was totally vegetated with no one living on it. We split up into teams to find them as quick as possible. Went west around the beach and that where I found Spike and Chi Chi fighting in the water. He somehow managed to throw her ashore and that's where she hit her head. I stayed back for a second to assess the situation and two other people came out of the brush. I have no idea who the hell they were. They disappeared after all this just as quickly as they showed up at the end of this all. Spike picked her up and dragged her into the trees and that's when I followed. Next thing I know I was blinded from some bright lights of an explosion. I rushed forward after and found Chi Chi down and Spike on the ground just unconscious like he was hit over the head bad or something. Chi Chi was a mess Goku when I found her. I…I didn't know if she was going to survive. It was so bad. There was blood everywhere and she was unresponsive."

Bulma held her head and rubbed her eyes from being tired and telling this emotional story. "Capsule Corp men searched the island after this and found a jet plane and two round ball like space ship things…..I mean I don't know what you want to call them. I have them under lock and key. I've used some of their finding to create the gravity simulator. Me and my father have been studying them. No one other than my father, those men, and myself know about them. If the public did I think we would be in total full panic mode because 'aliens' have arrived….hah aliens" Bulma laughed at herself for that comment.

Goku held up a hand "Wait Wait, are they round like a ball and can hold one person from the looks of them?"

Bulma nodded her head saying yes "But someone was staying on the island we found a fresh pit for fires and bones from them eating some of the animals."

Bulma stood up "we couldn't find the two other guys. I mean I could still describe them too you like it was yesterday. They were so out of place. Kind of hard not remembering them."

Goku shook his hand. "nah its fine go to bed Bulma I'm guessing your tired we can talk some other time" yawning Bulma headed upstairs and Goku headed outside to find Piccolo he needed some time to spar with someone to get this out of his head.

The Sun was starting to rise. Goku and Piccolo had decided that they should head back to where the beach house was. They had flown a decent distance away from the house. Its never a quiet time when those two spar. Landing on the porch Goku spotted Chi Chi walking out the side door and headed for the front gate. She had her headphone in, running shorts and a sports bra on. _'She always does love her morning runs.' _Walking inside Bulma was cooking some food on the stove and Vegeta sat at the counter drinking his coffee. "Hey Goku! Wants some food!"

"Yeah that sounds great! I'm starving." Goku Bulma Piccolo and Vegeta sat around and ate just talking about the week they had ahead of them. When Goku turned to Bulma and pointed to Vegeta.

"So does he know or am I going to break the news to him?" Bulma glared at Goku from washing the dishes. "Thanks for throwing me under the buss you ass" Bulma pointed the wet and soapy spatula at him. "He's gonna have a shit fit for you not telling him either way. I mean- " Goku crosses his arms and smirked at the info he just divulged to Vegeta.

Mean while Vegeta stood still as he was about to take a slip of his coffee. He was just sitting there peacefully this morning enjoying coffee with no idiots to deal with until this started. "You know I am sitting right here….." "It's nothing huge, just a discovery I made a few years ago and its technology helped me to create the gravity simulato-" Bulma turned around to continue washing dishes and try to drop the subject. "Bulma found two space pods." Goku interrupted Bulma and smiled like a little devious child. That made Vegeta spit out his current sip of coffee. "And you didn't think this was viable important information for the prince of all sayian! Woman how would you think that this isn't important!" Piccolo decide this was not something he felt like dealing with so he went outside to sit down and wait this out. Bulma and Vegeta could be heard yelling back and forth on what both thought was important and not important.

Prince of all Sayian.

Global panic because 'aliens' are here.

Fellow sayian alive?

The ships being confiscated by the government

Needs to know who's ships they where for.

On & On & On & On This went on for at least 30 mins and in the middle of all this yelling Chi Chi jogged up from the beach to the porch from her run. Raising an eyebrow she took her head phones off she questioned Piccolo at what was going on. In response he just shook his head "How about you tell Goku to come see me when he gets some free time and not starting these fights between the two love birds." Chi Chi laughed and walked inside at his comment. "ummm HELLO?..." everyone turned around at the exact same time. "WHAT?!" Bulma and Vegeta said in unison.

"Good morning to you two love birds too. On a quiet note before you both start bickering like an old married couple again; I am packing up and headed back after I shower and collect a few of my mother's things. I have to go speak with my dad on a few things. And Goku Piccolo said just to go find him when you are free." With that Chi Chi turned around and headed upstairs leaving everyone dumbfounded with how perfectly fine she was after the past 48 hours of things she had endured.

Bulma just pointed at Chi Chi as she walked away "uhhh….." Goku and Vegeta just looked at Bulma. Bulma turned to Vegtea "This is not over-ah not one peep! I'm gonna go make sure she is ok?..."

* * *

Bulma walked into Chi Chis parents room and found the girl wrap in a towel fresh out of a shower. "SO, is everything ok?..." "Yeah Why wouldn't I be ok?" Chi Chi started to get dressed as bulma sat down on the bed

"oh I don't know…Goku…Heartbreak, Spike, your mother…..I mean any one of those but a combo and your acting like this…."

Chi Chi shrugged her shoulders. "I've come to the conclusion I have to accept the things that have happened and face them head on. So I am taking action and facing them."

"ok that's good and all Chi Chi but how in the hell do you…..wait what do you mean?! You're going to go find Spike and what yell at him!"

Chi Chi zipped up her bag throwing it over her shoulder. "I'm going to see my father talk to him and then later this week I'm going to take a little trip to the island to face everything. Go back and see where it all happened and come to terms with it."

"You are not doing this, not alone! You can't!" Bulma jumped up

"oh good I'm glad you want to come with too. I was hoping you would say yes! Just don't tell the boys please" She smiled deviously, Bulma let out a loud groan

" I did not- ugh Chi Chiiiii….." Chi Chi smiled at Bulma and headed downstairs to get going. She had a long ride back home and then to see her father.

Bulma yelled to Chi Chi as she walked out of the room "I still need to talk to you about things! Like as in Spike and bad things!"

"yeah sure sure Bulma later this week over lunch" Chi Chi ignored Bulma and just kept on going her way


	9. Back to Reality?

Chi Chi opened the door to her house after her long trip back home to see her father and then all the way back to her house. She was greeted by K.O. and Sweetie meowing and barking at her immediately. She was home and she could rest now. She had a lot ahead of her this week. She had planning to do if she was going to get to the island later on this week without anyone knowing. She had to do this, she had to face her nightmare and get rid of it; well maybe one of her nightmares. Chi Chi places a few unopened invitations onto the counter and her opened one down . _'A fucking ball, dad is throwing a ball for me to meet a suitor because witchy thinks it's a good idea…..great just fuckingtastic. Who the hell does she think she is saying I should have someone so I can get married in a year…ughhh the nerve of this woman!...Spike is MIA from running away & I'm going to have to wear a dress…..' _

* * *

The week had gone perfectly fine so far. She got her letters in the mail saying she passed all her certification test, she accepted an offer from an amazing company to be a health life coach/trainer and yoga instructor part time. Now she was walking downtown to try and find an apartment to get that was close to work so she wouldn't have to make the ridiculous commute into the city every day.

**Buzz Buzz Buzz **Chi Chi fumbled threw her purse to find her phone.

"Hello this is Chi-"

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh your having a BALLLLLLLL!"

Chi Chi ripped the phone away from her ear to look at who was calling her. Rolling her eyes she waiting till Bulma was done screaming.

"Hi. Thank you I am deaf now. And NO I had no choice. Witchy thinks we need to have it so I can find a 'suitor' and get married within a year. The bitch has convinced my father that I'm in need of someone and if we don't do this and find someone for me within a year, I will never find someone. I fucking hate that woman. OOOOOHHHH and the best part I haven't told you other than my plans of the island earlier this week. Spike is MIA. As in runaway, missing, dropped off the face of the planet. Calling 911 missing person report. Dear lord I swear that woman is doing this on purpose to torture me because her son is gone and blaming me for this."

"Well now we get to go buy fabulous dresses!" Bulma was gushing on all the things she gets to do now because there was a real royal ball happening.

"I don't care and I really don't give a flying fuck that Spike is missing. The media is having frenzy over this. They are saying I have something to do with Spike's disappearance because I'm jealous and don't get attention blah blah blah! It's stupid and they are coming up with these crazy reports of people saying they have spotted him on different continents with two other random guys. One says he shaved his head and two men with tails are following him. Another saying he is robbing banks and killing people. Like does the media really have no time on their hands that they come up with all this ridiculous stuff."

"uhhhh Chi Chi did you say tail?..." Bulma was dead silent.

"Please do not tell me that you believe these idiots!" Chi Chi wasn't watching where she was walking when she bumped into someone.

She looked up and saw it was Goku. She smiled and held a finger up to say one second to Goku.

"Chi Chi that's the thing though Sayi-"

"Hey Bulma I'm sorry to cut you off but I gotta go I'll call you later when I get home kbye!" Chi Chi hung up the phone quickly then jumped up to greet Goku with a kiss and hug.

Goku smiled and laughed. The two were both happier than ever now with each other. Nothing could tear the two apart. It was like they were each other's half. Bringing out the best in each other and helping to calm down the bad that they had.

"What do I get this lucky honor of running into you down here Goku?" Chi Chi took his hand and they kept walking in the direction Chi Chi was headed

" I wanted to see you and was wondering if you had an escort to this 'BALL' of yours?" Goku smiled down at her

"Well, I was going to ask this one guy. You might know him. Tall, dark, handsome, buff, crazy hair, and can eat more than anyone I know….." Goku bent down and kissed her lips softly

"I would love to escort you my lovely." Chi Chi giggled and held his whole arms resting her head on his shoulder as they walked down the sidewalk.

"So what are you doing in the city Chi. I was kind of taken back when I felt you down here."

Chi Chi pointed to the high-rise building in front of her. "That. I am looking for a small apartment so I don't have to make the crazy commute back and forth for work. Come with me, you could give me your opinion I mean, if you ever wanted to come and stay with me… " Chi Chi blushed at her comment but didn't look up.

"Maybe I can just fly up and say hi then sometime." Goku poked the side that chi chi was ticklish in to joke around with her and kissed the top of her head. "I would love to."

The two made it to the building to met up with Chi Chi's real estate agent "This is someone new. Dylan, my normal agent couldn't make today's appointment so he sent the next best guy he knew in the business apparently. He said to look for a really 'big' and bald guy. I'm not too sure what he meant by that so keep your eyes open Goku. Oh and his name is…uh hold on."

Goku started looking around. Something wasn't right, he could sense that much. This put Goku on edge. Chi Chi pulled out her phone to look up the name when a man walked up to them.

Goku's senses started to go haywire when the man appeared in front of them.

"Eh hem, Excuse me miss, I believe you are Chi Chi. My name is Nappa. I am to met with you today on the dealings with a condo within this vicinity." A man at the height of 7 foot stood in front of them in a tailored & expensive looking suit. Bulky was not a way to even being to describe how muscular the man was and he was defiantly bald. _'I've seen him somewhere before…..god where have I seen this man before, I swear. weird.'_

"Hi Nappa, thank you for meeting with me on such short notice." Chi Chi motioned over to Goku as she thought about where she had seen him before "Nappa this is m-"

Goku cut Chi Chi off and held out his hand to shake the very large man hand. "I'm Chi Chi's boyfriend Goku."

When he locked hands with Nappa it began a battle of who was stronger. The other mans energy sky rocketed. Chi Chi couldn't tell but both men were gripping the other man's hand stronger than humanly possible. Nappa just smirked at Goku.

Goku's total demeanor changed and it caught Chi Chi off guard. Goku stood up tall and was serious in a way she had never seen him before. It was like he was on body guard duty. _'What the HELL are you doing Goku?...' _Chi Chi smiled outwardly but was smacking Goku upside the head in her mind.

**_'_****_I'll tell you later Chi Chi' _**Chi Chi was watching the interaction when her eyes bulged out at hearing Goku's voice in her head. Confusion, utter confusion was all that Chi Chi was processing right now.

Nappa nodded at the man looking him up in down really quick "If you follow me this way I can show you the apartment. It was just refurbished and has all of the latest and best appliances and materials." Chi Chi shook her head to focus again and walked off. _'What the hell is going on?...'_

* * *

"oh Goku the apartment was perfect! Yay I'm so happy I can cross that off my list of things to do. Now just a dreaded ball at the end of the month and it will be all done and over with. I'm telling my dad about you as soon as I can. Before the ball of course. He will be so happy." Chi Chi was smiling and beaming with happiness. When she reached her bike she stopped to looked up at Goku.

"Goku? Is everything ok? Did I say or do something..I mean you don't have to come stay with me if-" Goku put a finger to her mouth to silence her. **_Don't freak out please but just listen._**

Chi Chi's eye bulged again **_so I'm not going crazy thinking that I can hear you…._**

**_hah no Chi Chi you're not, and it's a good thing that you can. You have no idea how much this means to me…. _**Goku smiled down to her like the best thing in his life just happened and it could be taken away at any moment now. Goku took his hand away from her mouth and quickly kissed her.

Turning around he kept surveying the surrounding area they were in. **_We need to capsulate your bike and go to Bulma's Now._** **_Follow me to the alley _**Chi Chi nodded doing what he said and followed him.

Goku smiled down at Chi Chi to try and put her nerves at ease. He could tell she was not scared but trying to figure out what was going on. She was in the dark of information currently. Wrapping his arms around her he bent down and kissed her lips quickly then stood up keeping on arm wrapped around her.

Chi Chi looked up to watch Goku put two fingers to his forehead. She didn't understand what was going on, and then everything went blurry for a second. She blinked then she noticed she was not in the alley anymore.

"AHHHH JESUS FUCKING CHRIST GOKU" Bulma smack her head on the ship she was under and then rolled out. She was covered in grease and had her suit on for working on all the equiptment. "How many times do I tell you not to do that, you scare me every time."

"What is the hell is going on out here?" the automatic door opened from the gravity simulator and Vegeta walked into the room to find Goku Chi Chi and Bulma getting up from the ground.

"Nappa." Goku didn't say anything else

"I haven't heard that name in eons. The dead lug head yes, what about him." Vegeta crossed his arms apparently annoyed that he was stopped from his workout.

"Hold on! Hold on! Can someone please explain to me what is going on?" Chi Chi pointed a finger at Goku as everything rose to the surface. "First you have a problem with my real estate agent. Second, I can you in my head and apparently talk to you! And now I'm appearing in places out of nowhere BECAUSE someone won't tell me everything thats going on.. Ok yes goku I trust you with all my heart and soul but can someone PLEASE tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Vegeta held his head "You didn't tell her everything….."

"Yeah I was going to after it happened but then NAPPA WALK IN! We have a problem more important problems here. Either her real estate agent is some crazy human that is strong or we have a sayian named Nappa that apparently is long lost Nappa who we thought died on the planet."

Bulma crossed her arms at the people in front of her "Can I not get peace and quiet for more than 24 hours before something blows up again!"


	10. Brother

Bulma sat down as Chi Chi was yelling at Goku. Vegeta stood off to the side annoyed at his workout interruption. Wakling over he watched Bulmas screen as she was typing away. Scanning the screen he dissected all the information she was bringing up. He then noticed that the external was plugged into the computer. She was pulling up all the information from that drive.

"EH HEMMM!" Bulma turned her head around trying to get Goku and Chi Chi's attention.

Goku and Chi Chi were in a heated discussion about earlier events. It was visible that Goku was in the fault by the way he stood there like a puppy being yelled at saying sorry and how he was going to tell her.

Bulma turned to Vegeta and pointed in the direction of the new couple "is it just me or are they the old married couple now?"

Vegeta scoffed at it "They have always been like that woman, you just didn't think about it in the sense of a relationship till they were in one."**_Just like you and me, they have found each other. It only took them, eons just to realize it. Idiots. NOoooooo….Oh My God…EHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**

Bulma received a death glare from Vegeta "Woman if you ever scream again like that…."

"Scream? Who is yelling?" Bulma and Vegeta were brought out of their conversation by Chi Chi's question. "Whats all this info you have up here Bulma, this…this looks like the invites..to my….Ball?"

Bulma sighed "This is something I didn't think about till right when you hung up on me today. Remember how you told me about the tails? Well a lot has 'clicked' into place. First Spike, two random guys, two space ships, Spike is now gone." Bulma walked over to the screen to point some things she pulled up out. "This data is what I wanted to talk to you about Chi Chi. So I acquired this…information."

Chi Chi raised an eyebrow in question at her "How?"

"I kind of broke, well vegeta broke into your house and stollthisallfromspikescomputerlab…"

Chi Chi just blinked at Bulma "Really? You Broke. Into my house when I could of just, given you a key." "but we wouldn't of been able to get into spikes room." Bulma huffed and turned back around "you may want to sit down for this Chi Chi"

Sitting down she crossed her arms and legs "Go ahead"

"So everything on this drive didn't make sense. It was all random and didn't seem connected until just recently. The Ball invitations, a transfer of 2 million dollars, invoices for the food and everything for the ball. Pictures of you. He must have hired someone to follow you and your father…and one email. The email was sent the same day just a little bit after the money was transferred. 'Hunting ground destination', your invite, a picture of you and your father. Chi I think…hes gonna try to kidnap you again and worse he has someone trying to kill you or your father…."

Chi Chi sat there trying to let this sink in. She uncrossed her legs, her arms, and stood up. Just staring at the screen. "but, it was my step mothers idea for the ball….how?...How could he have known?"

Bulma crossed her arms and had a frustrated look on her face. "I don't know Chi Chi I wish I did but I have no clue with any of the other things."

Goku looked to Vegeta and then back at bulma in question "What were you saying about someone with a tail?"

"umm how does this have anything to do with whats going on with her?"

Vegeta walked straight up to Bulma and looked directly down at her. "The tail, what about them?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Chi Chi was telling me all the rumors earlier about Spike that the media has come up with. Shaved head. Two men following him. They have tails, but I mean I was going to tell her about that but how would a rumor do you any good about this."

Vegeta turned to Goku "So that lug head is still alive. Hmm"

"Vegeta if he has been here as long as Bulma suggest or whatever amount of time how in the hell have we not known or felt them?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow in question "woman bring up this media nonsense on the screen?"

"Your wish is my command your highass…" **_you're an ass vegeta_** bulma turned around and started to pull up pages of rumors from the media "I'm not sure exactly what I-"

"That right there. …"**_your so sexy when your mad heh I could lick up all your sweetness right now. _**Vegeta pointed at a picture on the screen and smirked

Chi Chi walked up to Bulma and was watching as Goku and Vegeta studied the picture "you ok girl? You're really red all a sudden."

Vegeta chuckled from the side. "So Goku how would you like to meet your big brother?"

Vegeta stood back and crossed his arms. Goku walked up to the screen to get a better look at the picture.

The blurry picture held three males in very expensive looking suits. The men on the left and right had their backs facing the camera to the left there was 7 foot tall male, bald, pure muscle, black sunglasses on, and briefcase in his hand. To the right held another male around 6 feet tall, a fedora hat on, and looked a little bit more than average in size. Finally in the middle stood a male facing the two others on the left and right. Clearly either a leader or someone important to those two males. He had sunglasses on too but that didn't hide his hair that was tall, brown, and untamed familiar to Goku's hair.

From the blurry picture there was only one thing that was unmistakable. The man in the middle had a brown fuzzy 'belt' around his waist.

Vegeta chuckled at the coincidence of the situation "Goku meet lug head, and . Apparently Spike really knows how to pick his friends."

* * *

Two weeks. It has been two weeks since that conversation with Bulma, Vegeta, and Goku. Vegeta was curious as to how they were here and they never contacted him. They only could conclude that they have been on the plant 5 years now at least since Bulma had taken their space capsule back then. Goku was more protective. If Spike was with these men then he really had something under his belt that they didn't know about and those two were bad news. High rank, sex, destruction, death, explosions, food, and riches were all those two ever wanted.

Goku was young and couldn't remember much, but Vegeta had told him about the two lug headed of guards and team mates he used to have until Goku got his father's attention. King Vegeta had kicked those two to the curb and Goku took their spot. Apparently they both didn't appreciate that at all one bit, a 6 year old taking two teenagers places could leave a bad taste in someone's mouth.

And then Goku had told her all about their connection. In her culture people referred to this as soul mates. They were connected forever now that the connection was created. It could never be taken away until death. But it wouldn't go any further until she made the decision, well both in a way. They could only talk to each other but if they completed the bond, there would be nothing separating both of their minds from each other. Mind, Body, Heart, and Soul. Goku had poured his heart out to her that night when he told her all about it and his understand of what it was from his culture. She couldn't believe any of it happened. She was on cloud 9. Everything she had always wanted and Goku was it for her.

Everything the past two weeks had been calm. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Vegeta and Goku had drafted Yamcha, Krillin, 17, and Piccolo into the search party now. They had all taken turns search the globe trying to track down the three men. No one had such luck yet. No energy signatures, no suspicious encounters, and there had been no hits from the media. It's like all three men had disappeared off this planet. The media had not been too friendly to her since their subjects had disappeared. They started to focus on her and the ball since Spike and the two mysterious men were gone. All the rumors on whom she was dating, if she was dating someone, and the royal family's next heir.

Walking back to her apartment she had her headphones in and she was enjoying her time. Chi Chi had a good two weeks. Today she had been put in charge of a new program at work so she got to plan out how it would run. She was excited thinking about exactly how she was going to write up the proposal and what angle she wanted to take with it. Today was such a good day so far she couldn't wait till later when she and Goku would go out to dinner too. They were celebrating the day they met all those years ago. They did it every year, and would always try to do something impulsive and fun.

Lost in her thought Chi Chi kept walking along day dreaming of what they would do tonight. Digging in her purse she was looking for her keys when some man ran into her shoulder making her drop her keys.

"Watch it buddy!" Chi Chi bent down to pick up her keys when she noticed the man had not walked away. Standing up she pulled off her sunglasses and ripped out her headphones ready to yell at the man.

Chi Chi was taken aback by the appearance of the man in front of her. Looking at the man in front of her, her eyes froze on what looked like something fuzzy around his waist.

The man pulled his sunglasses off and the look he gave Chi Chi froze her in place. He put a finger to his mouth to motion that she needed to be quiet. The man looked just like Goku but different. He had brown hair that went down his back and stuck up all over the place, & those dark eyes.

He smirked at Chi Chi and she took at step back getting ready to run and push him away. Panic. Heart pounding in her ears. Uncertainty.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…." The man pull Chi Chi's tank top to the side. **_Goku…_** "Hmph I got you good, I was hoping you would survive that. I love my woman with scars, especially when they're from me." A chuckled slithered from his lips.

Chi Chi's head was going a 100 mph right now. She was trying to concentrate on getting goku, defending herself, and fuck how was she suppose to defend herself from a sayian. She pulled her arm back and put as much energy she could into punch the man in the face.

His face snapped right to the side and his body stood still. Chi Chi was shocked that nothing happened. "Your feisty, I like that."

Chi Chi shoved him back and over the box behind him. Without a second thought she dropped into a dead sprint. **_oh god goku...god damn it answer please_**

Running as fast as she could she didn't look back.

After a few blocks she ran around into an ally to stop and catch her breath, hoping that she had lost him at that point. Painting and holding herself up on her knees she anxiously waited as time passed.

**_Hey Chi sorry I didn't answer I was in the middle of sparing Vegeta._**

Chi Chi's head popped up, standing to look back as she herd someone breathing heavily behind her. **_Goku, help. Your bro-_**

**_Chi Chi?..Chi CHI! whats going on?_**

Before she could finish her sentence a hand clasped around her throat and held her against the brickwall "I wouldnt if I were you. I would kill baby brother on the spot..." Raditz smirk " I would rather have a better family runion than right here. So your going to do as I say."

Chi Chi was gasping for air and clawing at his hand around her throat. "Bas..bastard."

**_Brother_**

Radiz threw his head back laughed at that comment. "Sweet princess, you are going to do as I say, Or I will kill your father...but either way you will be mine."

**_Hold on Chi Chi..._**

tears leaked out of her face "Your sick...*cough*... if you think *cough* I'm *cough* going to give you anything."

"oh but you will, cause if not everyone that means anything to you, and well Goku. Lets just say baby brother isn't going to enjoy watching you suffer before I finally torture and kill him and all those you care for." He grasped her throat stronger.

**_Go..ku._**

She started to see spots. Unable to breathe her gasping became louder "I will be at your ball. You will come with me that night or else. poof" He acted out a explosion with his free hand. The last thing she saw was his hand acting out an explosion before darkness enveloped her, and hearing her name screamed.

* * *

Darkness. Something soft and warm held her right hand.

**Beep...Beep...Beep**

"If you don't complete the bond then you won't be able to follow her or anything else. But that is up to her. If she is not willing to accept it..."

**Beep...Beep**

"I know vegeta but what about Bulma. I mean she didnt I cant imagine-"

**Beep...Beep**

"hah by some ungodly force she did. You would of thought she hated me but apprently it was the total opposite Kakarot. Have strength in her, she is strong."

Vegeta nodded his head at Chi Chi "I should get going before harpy has another fiasco with everything that just happened. I cannot get her to shut up right now."

"Thanks Vegeta...Hey can you get the docotor when you walk out since she is waking up now please." Vegeta nodded and ducked out of the room

Chi Chi moaned in protest of the pain she was feeling around her throat and the throbbing from her head.

**_Chi Chi?..._**

**_Goku, ugh I feel like a train hit me. _**Goku smiled at her comment and squeezed her hand

Chi Chi fluttered her eyes openly slowly.

"Hey. Don't try talking to much your throat is going to be really sore." Chi Chi could hear the concern in Goku voice. Everything was blurry as she waited for her eyes to adjust. She started to become aware of the beeping and Goku holding her hand.

**_I'm in a hospital aren't I? _**

Her vision started to clear up and she could see Goku sitting next to her. She smiled and reached her hand that he wasn't holding up to his face.

Goku's free hand reach up to cover her hand on his cheek. He turned his head into her hand and kissed it. "Yeah you are. I couldn't bring you back to Bulmas cause too many people were around when I got to you. She's kind of having a shit fit with what just happened. You've only been passed out for a few hours. Its about 7 at night."

**_Can you hold me Goku, please? _**Chi Chi squeezed her eyes shut as she was laying there going thru all the events that had just occured.****

Goku happily obliged. Getting up he scooped Chi Chi carefully up into his arms as he laid down on the bed. Goku laid Chi Chi on his chest and intertwined both of their legs.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. I could have saved you. I won't let anything happen to you again Chi Chi."

Chi Chi chuckled **_yeah hah great brother you have there goku..._**

Goku's fist tightened in aggravation as he placed a chaste kiss on Chi Chi head "Go to sleep love. I am going to take you home tomorrow morning and your going to tell me everything that happened."

Chi Chi sighed and snuggled up closer into Goku's arms **_Thank you Goku, I love you._**

* * *

Goku opened the door and was assulted by the meowing and barking from K.O. and Sweetie. Chi Chi laughed hearing them and pushed past Goku to get inside and great her babies.

"I'm sorry mommy was gone. I miss you both too." Chi Chi bent down onto the ground as goku came in and closed the door behind them. Goku smiled at chi chi with her cat and dog.

Chi Chi played with the two pets as Goku went and set all of Chi Chis belongings back into her bedroom. Chi Chi pulled her phone out of her pocket after feeling it vibrate. Looking down she tried to call out of Goku "heee Gok"

Goku walked back into her apartment and shook his head at her **_I told you your not gonna be able to talk for a while after your latest fiasco with that... _**Goku let a growl slip from his mouth before he could finish thinking

**_I know... ugh i hate this. Well Bulma texted me. Can you open the door to my porch. Vegeta and her are flying over, so they should be here in a minute._**

* * *

Bulma jumped out of Vegeta's arms and ran from the porch to find Chi Chi inside on the ground playing with her two pets. Bulma dropped to the ground and latch onto Chi Chi.

"ohmygod ohmygod thank god your alive! And in one piece." Bulma held a laughing Chi Chi.

Bulma's sight turned to the two men in the room and she pointed a deadly finger at them. "I swear Vegeta, if you guys don't find that filthy son of bitch, bastard, cock sucker I will track him down and the others myself. I will torture. I will obliterate them. Then I will wish them back and do it all over again until I feel satisfied."

Vegeta's eyebrow twitched and he turned to Goku slightly chuckling as Goku's mouth was gaping open at the comment "I wonder sometimes if she isn't human, and she is a sayian woman instead."

Making a 180 in her attitude, Bulma jumped up and pulled Chi Chi with her. "Come on we are dress shopping today! Yay! The boys are going to go to the lookout and discuss this whole cluster situation with everyone else."

Chi Chi turned her gaze over to Goku with the biggest pleading eyes for help **_Goku help…._**

Goku held up his hands "I'll fight any kind of monster in this universe…expect Bulma."

**_Ooooooo I am SO GOING TO REMEMBER THIS!_** Chi Chi sent a death glare directly to Goku and Vegeta as she was pulled out the door and it slammed shut.

"You're so dead later Kakarot, you know that." Vegeta laughed as he walked back out onto the porch and took off into the sky.


End file.
